Secret Vacation
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: Set during The Dark Night (2x13). What if Vic and Ripley found a way to take that romantic vacation they talked about? Could they pull it off? Will anything stand in their way? Multi-chapter Lucas Ripley/Victoria Hughes Vicley
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Secret Vacation

**Rating:** Strong T – mostly things you would see/hear on the show

**Disclaimer:** Station 19 and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. I only use them as a means to de-stress myself.

**Summary:** Set during The Dark Night (2x13). What if Vic and Ripley found a way to take that romantic vacation they talked about? Could they pull it off? Will anything stand in their way? Multi-chapter Vicley

**Spoilers: **All episodes

**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came to me immediately after (STOP reading here if you are not caught up with all episodes of Station 19) Ripley's death. As I sat in my bed, crying my eyes out (over a fictional character), I realized there was a way he could continue to live on in my head. And for me, that way is through writing. I've been working on this story steadily over the last week and decided to finally post the first chapter today because the next episode airs tonight and I just don't know if I'm emotionally ready to deal with the aftermath. So, I hope this story makes somebody happy after the last devastating episode.

**Chapter 1**

"Back to the fantasy vacation," Vic said.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep sigh. All she wanted to do was sleep for a very long time in her very comfortable bed with her very hot boyfriend next to her.

"What if we could make it work?" He asked.

She didn't bother to open her eyes. She was just too tired. "What?"

"A vacation."

"It's impossible," she mumbled.

"What if it's not?"

"It won't work," Vic said, opening her eyes.

"What if we could make it work?"

Vic sat up a little to face him. She looked into his eyes, trying to decide if he was serious or not. Staring at him while he was shirtless in her bed was a position Victoria Hughes had found herself in often in the recent months. She would never have imagined when she had first asked the chief to join her for a drink months ago, that he would be there in her bed. In the back of her mind, maybe she had hoped after their drink that they would have some kind of one night stand or something. After all, the chief was a fine specimen of a man, but she never thought it would go beyond that. She never thought that she would actually fall for him. And Victoria had fallen. Hard.

"It'll be too suspicious," she said.

She was the one who had brought up the idea of going on vacation together. After seeing how much fun Captain Herrera had in Hawaii, the thought of going away with Ripley to some sun-soaked destination was incredibly enticing. But they both knew it could never work out. Not when their relationship was a secret from almost everyone.

"Not if we do it right," Ripley stated.

"And what does that mean?"

He ran his hand down her arm, causing the hair on her arms to stand up.

"I've got vacation days that have been building up for years. And I checked your personnel file yesterday. You've got some days, too."

"You looked in my personnel file?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. She wasn't angry. She was more surprised that he had been so dedicated to this vacation mission. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Just that you're a model firefighter who maybe sometimes talks too much."

She laughed. "That's true."

"Oh and now I know when your birthday is," he told her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And I can't figure out why I didn't know that before. Isn't that something two people usually share with each other?"

"We've been a little busy in bed," she reminded him, running a hand through his hair. She really loved his hair.

"I do enjoy that part," he said.

"So…" she prompted. "Back to our maybe we could make it work vacation?"

"Right. While you were working last night, I've been formulating a plan."

"A plan, huh?" She asked.

"Mhmm."

"A secret vacation plan? Does it include sun and beaches?"

"Maybe."

He didn't continue. Vic gazed at him excitedly, but no other words came out of his mouth.

"So...what is it? What's this plan of yours?"

"If you want to hear it, you have to give me a kiss," Ripley said, seduction dripping in his voice. "And make it a good one."

"What if I don't want to hear it?" She teased.

"Then I guess I'm going on vacation solo."

She leaned closer to him, letting her lips linger a centimeter away from his before finally making contact. She kissed him slowly, taking her time to savor the taste of him. The kiss was almost painfully slow and when she pulled away, she knew he wanted more. So did she. But she also wanted to hear his plan.

"Damn woman," Ripley groaned.

Vic was pretty pleased with herself. She loved that Ripley could be in charge of dozens of fire fighters at a scene, yelling out commands and keeping a level head, but that he became putty in her hands when they were in bed together.

"So...what's the plan?" Vic pressed.

"You expect my brain to work now?"

"You're the one who asked for it. Now tell me the plan or you won't get anymore."

He rested his arm on her hip. "Alright, here goes. I have more vacation days available to use than you. I'll take a week off. You can take four or five days in the middle of that week and no one will think that we're taking them off together. Vacations between firefighters overlap all the time. Nobody thinks anything of it."

"And when they ask you where you're going, what will you say?"

"To visit my sister."

"And what will I say?"

"You can tell everyone that you just need a vacation. Some time in the sun. We don't have to tell them we're going to the same place. It won't be suspicious unless we act like it's suspicious. We just have to get our stories straight and it will work out."

She thought about what he was saying. Could it actually work? Could they go on vacation together without anyone finding out about them? As she thought about the plan Ripley spelled out, she smiled. If he was willing to take the risk, so was she. Especially because the reward was going to be so sweet.

"You said sun," she said. "Does that mean we're going someplace warm?"

"Well, as cute as I think you'd look in a snowsuit, if you want sun, Eggy, I'll give you sun."

The way he said her silly nickname sent a shiver down Vic's spine. She loved that he had a special name that was just for him to use and no one else.

"I do like sun."

"So, what do you say? Are you in?"

She rested her chin on his chest. "Hell yeah."

He rolled on top of her, holding still for just a moment. Their eyes locked. Every time he looked at her, Vic felt like he was looking into her soul. She had never had that with anyone else. She had never met someone who, in such a short period of time, had gotten to know her so well. He closed the gap between them and kissed her so passionately that every other thought she had left her mind and all she could focus on was the feeling of his lips and his body pressed against hers.

Later on that day, Vic woke up alone. Although she was a little disappointed that Ripley wasn't with her anymore, she knew he had to go into work. That was the problem when she worked the night shift. Vic rolled over, inhaling the scent that Ripley had left on her pillow. It amazed her how he always managed to smell so damn good. There was a folded piece of paper on the bedside table. She reached for it and read it.

'Pack your bags, Eggy.' Underneath his words, he had drawn a sun.

Vic smiled. She had no idea what Ripley had planned, but clearly he had done some vacation planning while she slept. Vic grabbed her phone and saw that he had texted her a 'good afternoon' greeting. It was a little inside joke for when Vic had to work the night shift. He couldn't very well said 'good morning' when she would be waking up in the afternoon. Vic pressed the 'call' button, letting the phone dial his number. After a few rings, he answered.

"Good afternoon, beautiful."

Vic smiled, knowing he must be somewhere alone. If he had been with other firefighters, he wouldn't have been able to answer her call.

"Does that morning note you left me mean we're actually doing this?" Vic asked.

"We're actually doing this. I backdated my vacation request so it doesn't look like we asked for the time off on the same day. And your request was approved."

"Would that be because you're the one who approves all vacation time?"

"Hey, it's good to know someone in high places," he said.

She laughed. "So, where are we going on this secret vacation?"

"Ah, now that's a surprise."

"You're not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"How am I going to know what to pack?"

"Well, I'll tell you this much," Ripley said. He lowered his voice a little. "You won't need your snowsuit."

"Does that mean sand and sun?"

Vic could hear a faint knock on a door through the phone.

"Sorry, I gotta go," Ripley said. "I've got a meeting."

"Wait, at least tell me…"

"We leave on Friday after your shift. See you later tonight."

Before Vic could respond, the phone went dead. She dropped the phone onto her bed, smiling. She didn't care where she was going as long as she got to spend time with Ripley in a place where they didn't have to worry about hiding.

After a moment of basking in the glow of a vacation high, Vic kicked off the covers and decided she had some shopping to do.

An hour later, Vic stood outside the mall entrance, looking around. She glanced at the time on her cell phone. If he didn't show in the next five minutes, she was going to do her shopping alone. After, of course, she sent him some pretty nasty text messages about not showing up for your best friend. As Vic slipped her phone back into her pocket, she saw him walking towards her.

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

"Um...I'm sorry," Travis said sarcastically. "You woke me from a dead sleep and told me you had a mall emergency. I got here as fast as I could."

"Sorry, but I need your help."

"At the mall? You need my help at the mall? Vic, what is going on?"  
"We're going away together," she said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Wait...what? We're going away together? Where are we going?"

"No, not we as in you and me. We as in me and my naked man friend."

"You and Ripley?"

"Mhmm."

"You're taking a trip together?" Travis asked, trying to fit all of the pieces together in his mind. Vic hadn't exactly been clear on explaining herself.

"Yes!"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Vic answered truthfully.

"So you're taking a secret trip with your secret boyfriend and the whole thing is a secret from everyone?"

Vic could hear the skepticism in his voice. Her smile disappeared.

"You sure know how to bring a girl down."

"Sorry. It just seems so...secretive. And how are you two going to pull this off? Isn't somebody going to notice you're taking the same vacation days?"

"Ripley has a plan." She sighed. "Look, we want to do this together. You know, something a normal couple would do."

"But you're not a normal couple. Normal couples don't have to be secrets from pretty much everyone in their lives."

"Why did I invite you here again?"

"Because you know I tell the truth when you ask me if your butt looks too big in a dress."

Vic rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know that Ripley loves my butt."

"I'm sure he does. Ok, so let's say that you two manage to pull this off with nobody finding out. You're ok with not knowing where you're going?"

"All I know is there's going to be sun. And lots of shirtless Ripley. That's all I need to know."  
Travis paused as if contemplating what Vic was saying. "That's fair."

"Now, come on. I think this calls for a new bikini."

Vic grabbed Travis's arm and pulled him into the mall. Their first top was the swimwear store where Vic tried on a dozen different swimsuits. Even though Travis assured her she looked good in every single one, she wanted something special. This was, after all, the first vacation she and Ripley were taking together. She wanted to wow him. After finally selecting and purchasing two different swimsuits, she and Travis moved on to a department store. Vic wanted to buy a new dress.

"So, if you're going on vacation together," Travis said, sitting outside of a dressing room. Vic was trying on dress number one. It was a knee-length black dress with a v-neck opening in front. "Does that mean you're official?"

"We're still not telling anyone if that's what you mean," Vic answered from inside the dressing room.

"Well, I know that. But I mean, are you like...going steady?"

Vic opened the dressing room door. Her back was to Travis. The dress was mostly unzipped. She didn't have to say anything. Travis simply got off the comfortable, plush chair he was sitting in and zipped the dress the rest of the way.

"Do people say 'going steady' anymore?" Vic mocked.

"Come on, you know what I mean."

Vic turned so that Travis could see the dress from the front.

"I...I don't know," she answered. "I mean, we haven't ever really said the words exclusive or anything, but I know I'm not seeing anybody else and...and we said 'I love you' to each other so…"

"Wait!" Travis practically shouted, his face scrunched up in surprise. "You said I love you and you didn't tell me?"

"It's not really a big deal."

"Vic, I've known you for a long time and I don't think I've ever heard of you saying 'I love you' to somebody. This is a big deal."

"Ok, so maybe it's a little bit of a big deal for me, but I don't want to make it into a big deal. Ok?"

"Ok, ok. I'm happy for you, Vic. You deserve to be happy."

Vic looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Now, what do you think of this dress?" She asked.  
She looked down at herself, smoothing her hands over the fabric of the dress. She looked nice in it and the dress was comfortable. Travis looked her up and down.

"No," he stated.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You are going away with your super hot naked man friend, who is definitely more than a friend now, and you want to wear that? Girl, you could wear that to a funeral. You want something...wow. Something that's going to stop him dead in his tracks. Something…va-va-voom."

"And how many dresses have you bought in your lifetime?"

"None."

'Then how do you know all this?"

"I'm a romantic," Travis answered simply, as if that explained everything. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Travis darted out of the dressing room. Vic called his name, but either he didn't hear, or he was ignoring her. When he returned a few minutes later, he was holding a red dress and a pair of red heels. He raised his eyebrows at Vic. She looked at the two things he was holding.

"Damn, you really are good at this," Vic complimented.

Twenty minutes later, Vic was walking out with a new dress and a new pair of shoes that were sure to make Ripley say 'wow.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vic placed her new red high heeled shoes in her suitcase and then stained to get the zipper closed. Her suitcase was stuffed. Once it successfully zipped, however, she looked around her bedroom. There were clothes and shoes and other paraphernalia strewn everywhere. That's what happened when you waited until the last minute to pack. Vic had every intention of getting packed earlier, but she was a procrastinator when it came to things like preparing for a trip. And since she had been working nonstop for the last few days, it had just made things worse. Somehow Vic had a feeling that Ripley had been packed for days. He had probably color coordinated his bathing suits with his T-shirts and had them all neatly folded by day.

Just as she thought of him, Vic's phone buzzed. She glanced at it. Her prince in shining armor, or rather her firefighter in turnout gear, had arrived. Vic took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her curly hair was bouncing freely. She had on a long, light blue scoop-neck shirt over a pair of black leggings. In other words, she looked travel chic.

Vic slipped on an old pair of flip-flops and slung a cross-body hobo bag over her shoulder that contained her phone, headphones, and a few trashy, celebrity magazines she had picked up at the supermarket down the street on her way home from work. Then she grabbed her suitcase and walked out of her apartment. Ripley was standing on the side of the street in front of a grey SUV that Vic assumed was their Uber. He was wearing a pair of Jeans and a button-up dark blue shirt. With his sunglasses on, he looked good enough to devour. She absolutely loved seeing him in casual wear.

"Let me get that," he offered, rushing over to take her suitcase from her. "Jeez, Vic, what do you have in here? Bricks?"

"It takes a lot to make me look this good," she replied, flipping her hair.

With a chuckle, Ripley put the suitcase in the back of the SUV and opened the back door for Vic. She slid across the bench seat and Ripley got in after her.

"We're all set," Ripley said to the driver, a middle-aged woman.

The driver started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Where are y'all flying to?" She asked with a slight accent that Vic couldn't place. Clearly she wasn't a native to Seattle.

"That is a good question," Vic said, looking over at Ripley.

"It's a secret," he answered, placing his hand on her knee.

"You're not kidnapping this sweet young woman now, are you?" The driver joked.

"No ma'am."

"He can kidnap me all he wants," Vic added.

"Sweetheart, with a face like that, he could kidnap me too," the driver stated.

They all laughed. Vic intertwined her fingers with Ripley's. He smiled at her.

They drove the rest of the way to the airport in silence. When they arrived, Ripley promptly got their suitcases and he and Vic walked into the airport together. The place was bustling, as it usually was, especially on a Friday evening. As they waited in line to check in, Vic stared at one of the large departure boards that was hanging above their heads.

"Is it Bermuda?" She asked, reading one of the destinations from the board. She was determined to figure out where they were going.

"No."

"Malibu?"

"No."

"Paris?"

"I don't think there are too many beaches in Paris," Ripley stated. "You know, in about two minutes when we get to the front of this line, one of the nice people up there is going to hand us tickets and you'll probably have a pretty good idea of where we're going."

"If we're going to find out in two minutes, why don't you just tell me?"

"Fine," Ripley finally agreed. "Not to copy Prewitt, but…"

"Hawaii?" Vic practically shrieked. "We're seriously going to Hawaii?"

Ripley nodded. "We are going to a couples only, all inclusive, private resort in Hawaii."

Vic bit her lip to keep her from yelling out. She threw her arms around Ripley's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"This is going to be amazing."

"Not if we don't check our bags," Ripley replied.

Vic looked around and realized they were the next in line. An employee was trying to wave them over to the desk, but Vic's impromptu celebration was holding up the line. Not even caring that she was sort of making a scene, Vic wheeled her suitcase over to the counter with her head held high. She was going to Hawaii with her very hot boyfriend who wouldn't have to be a secret. Things couldn't be any better.

Twenty minutes later, Vic and Ripley had checked in, dropped off their luggage, and walked to their departure gate. They were about an hour early. Other passengers were already scattered around, most focused on their phones.

"Can we make a rule?" Vic asked as they both sat down next to each other.

"What kind of rule?"

"No phones."

He nodded. "I can live with that rule."

"Good. Because I want all of your attention on me."

"Oh, don't worry," he told her. "You always have all of my attention."

"That's what I like to hear," she said.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Vic put her hobo bag on her lap and immediately took out her phone and headphones.

"Didn't you just say no phones?"

"When we get there. No phones when we get there." She motioned to her headphones. "Besides, what else are we going to do on the plane?"

"I don't know. We could...talk?" Ripley suggested.

"Did you really not bring anything to do on the plane?" She asked, surprised.

"I didn't think I would need something to do."

"It's a six hour flight."

"And…?"

"Six hours is a long time to just talk," Vic stated, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I already that boring to you?"

"No. I'm sorry. Not everyone had the day off today, you know. The shift today was endless and I'm just a little tired."

"I'm sorry you had to work today."

"It's ok. I get that we couldn't take the exact same days off," Vic said, yawning again. "I think I'll go get a coffee. Do you want one?"  
"No. Thanks."

With her bag slung over her shoulder, Vic walked away in search of coffee. Ripley couldn't help but watch her go, noticing how good she looked in her leggings.

"Lucas? Lucas Ripley?" A man's voice boomed.

Ripley looked up at a very tall man wearing a bright yellow Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. He screamed tourist. And Ripley knew exactly who he was. He plastered a fake smile on his face and stood up to greet the man. Under normal circumstances, Ripley would have been happy to run into the man, but not when he was trying to start a secret vacation with his secret girlfriend.

"Jim," Ripley said. "Jim Wagner."

"It's good to see you," Jim said, shaking Ripley's hand.

"Yeah, you too. How long has it been?"

"Since my retirement from the department, I think," Jim answered. "That was almost five years ago."

"Yeah, time flies, huh? Are you enjoying retirement?"

"I don't miss running into burning buildings if that's what you mean. But I miss the guys, you know."

"Yeah, I bet. I heard you were on the city council now," Ripley said, trying his best to make small talk.

"Yup. Eighth district."

"Good for you," Ripley said, glancing past Jim to see if Vic was returning with her coffee. Hopefully she would stop and realize who Ripley was talking to before she made her presence known.

"How's the title of chief treating you?" Jim asked.

"You know how it is. A lot more paperwork," Ripley answered.

"Yeah, but I hear through the grapevine that you still get your hands dirty."

"I try."

"You going on vacation?"

"Uh...yeah," Ripley answered.

"Me too. As if the shirt didn't give it away," Jim said with a booming laugh. "My wife is already in Hawaii. On the big island. She just loves those volcanoes. Anyway, she flew out a few days ago. I got called into some emergency budget council meeting yesterday. Thought she was going to ring my neck when I told her I had to stay behind. She told me she was going with or without me. She loves to travel. Gets all of those frequent flier miles. To be honest, the house has been kind of peaceful these last few days without her. Just don't tell her that." Jim laughed loudly as if that were the funniest thing anyone ever said. "But I'm flying out there to surprise her."

"That sounds nice."

"What's nice is with all of those trips she takes, we get to travel first class. And without her sitting next to me, bugging me the whole trip, it is going to be dream. But what about you? Who you are here with?"

"Ah...no one," Ripley answered.

"You're going to Hawaii by yourself?"

Ripley realized how odd that sounded. Hawaii wasn't a place a man went alone. But he couldn't exactly tell Jim the truth either.

"I...I'm meeting my sister," Ripley told him. "She's already there, too."

"What are the odds? Two guys traveling by ourselves."

"Yeah, right," Ripley said. He suddenly saw Vic out of the corner of his eye. She was walking towards him with a large coffee in her hand. Ripley widened his eyes and motioned his eyebrows at Jim, hoping she would get the message.

"You alright?" Jim asked, obviously noticing his strange facial expressions.

"Yeah, I think I have something in my eye," Ripley lied, putting his right hand over his right eye. "I'm going to go check in the restroom. I'll be right back."

Ripley walked quickly towards Vic, grabbing her arm and pulling her away before Jim could see her.

"Hey, what are…" Vic began.

Ripley practically dragged her into a small convenience store that charged $5.99 for a pack of gum. He looked out the door to be sure Jim hadn't followed him.

"We have a problem," Ripley stated.

"What problem? What is going on? Who were you talking to?"

"That's Jim Wagner."

"As in former Chief Jim Wagner from the fire department?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, the one whose job I took when he retired."  
"What is he doing here?"  
"Apparently going to Hawaii to visit his wife," Ripley answered.

"Wait...he's on our flight? Seriously."

"Seriously. But there is good news."

"What's the good news?" Vic asked, the vacation excitement draining from her voice.

"He's not going to the same island as us."

"Well, that's great. Except there is still one problem. He'll just be on the same six hour flight as us."

"And he thinks I'm vacationing with my sister," Ripley explained. Vic's mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. "What was I supposed to do? Tell him I was going to Hawaii with my secret girlfriend?"

"Remember when you said this would all work if we kept our stories straight? Well, we haven't even left Seattle and our stories aren't straight!"

The cashier glanced up at Vic's loud tone. Vic put her hands on her hips.

"It'll be fine," Ripley said, his voice low. He didn't want to draw attention to them.

"How is it going to fine?"

"He's in first class. They have that curtain thing in first class. So we just have to board separately and hope he doesn't recognize you as you walk by him."

"Oh, he'll recognize me," she said under her breath.

"What does that mean?"

"He spoke at my graduation from the fire academy."

"So? The fire chief speaks at everyone's graduation," Ripley said.

"Yeah, well does the first chief also flirt with every cadet?"

"What are you talking about?"

Vic sighed. "I was one of only two female cadets that year. Wagner always seemed to be hanging around when it was our turn to be tested or run drills or whatever. After the graduation ceremony, he sort of cornered me at the refreshment table."

"Vic, did he do anything to you?" Ripley asked, anger in his voice.

"No. He just told me how proud he was of all of the officers, especially the female ones. He said the Seattle fire department could use some good looking females. Then he put his hand on my back. It was...creepy. Like he wouldn't have done that to any of the male graduates, you know?"

"Did you report him?" Ripley asked.

"No. I was young and...I just made sure I was never alone with him again after that. And thankfully he didn't try anything else."

"I have a mind to march over there and ring his neck."

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea. Especially considering what we're doing right now."

"Do you think I was ever inappropriate with you?" Ripley questioned, looking at Vic extremely seriously.

"What? No."

"But I did cross a line," Ripley stated.

"No you didn't. I'm the one who asked you out. I made the first move. I consented, remember? That's...different."

"I can't help but think it's not."  
"It is," Vic said, putting her hand on his arm. "It's is different. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Let's get back to the problem at hand. Maybe if I...buy a hat or something, he won't recognize me. Like you said, he'll be in first class behind that curtain thingy. We can do this, right?"

Ripley nodded. "Right. But I'm afraid right now I better get back over there. He's going to wonder what happened to me."

"Ok," Vic replied. Ripley began to walk away. "Hey…" He turned back to look at her. "Don't overthink it. I wanted this. I wanted you. I consented."

He nodded at her and walked away. Vic watched him, all the while thinking that their conversation was not over.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews I've received from chapter 1! Reading them really motivates me to keep writing. And I'm glad that my words can make Ripley "come to life" again for readers. Thanks for reading! There's a lot more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vic sat in her new, floppy straw hat that she had purchased from one of the airport shops for probably five times what she would have paid at Wal-Mart a few terminals away from where her plane was actually taking off from. She had Ripley in her sights. He was sitting next to Jim Wagner, the former chief of the fire department who was making it impossible for her and Ripley to actually be together even though it was supposed to be their vacation. Vic watched Wagner get up and go speak to an employee of the airline. She willed Ripley to lock eyes with her across the terminal, but he didn't, even though she knew he could see her just as well as she could see him. She had a feeling that he was avoiding her on purpose. They hadn't had an argument, per say, but Vic could tell that Ripley was distraught about the idea that he had done something inappropriate when it came to dating Vic. They both knew their relationship was against policy, but Vic had never felt taken advantage of. Clearly Ripley was worried that he had used his position of authority to coerce her into something. That couldn't have been further from the truth.

Vic sipped her coffee and watched as a woman sat down next to Ripley. He smiled politely at her. She smiled back, her eyes lingering a little longer on Ripley than Vic was comfortable with. The woman was petite with long, blond hair and red lips that were visible even from where Vic was sitting. She was wearing a blue dress and black wedges, which seemed a little fancy for traveling. Vic looked down at her own pair of flip-flops that she had owned for two summers. They were looking a little worn. She wished she had made a better footwear choice.

As she contemplated her old flip-flops, Vic noticed Wagner sitting back down next to Ripley. They had a short conversation and then Ripley stood. He headed in the direction of the Starbucks where Vic had gotten her coffee. Only Ripley had said just thirty minutes before that he hadn't wanted a coffee. Vic took that as a sign. With her hat covering her eyes in case Wagner spotted her, Vic joined Ripley at a barstool in the back of Starbucks where they were out of view from Wagner.

"We have another problem," Ripley said.

"Did he see me?"

"No, but he did just get my ticket switched to first class."

"Wait...what?" Vic exclaimed.

"I told him not to, but apparently his wife flies so much that they pretty much get what they want on the airline. And since he thinks I'm traveling alone, he insisted."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"I did," Ripley replied. "But he's pretty pushy."

"Yeah, I remember," Vic muttered.

"And I didn't exactly have a good excuse why I wouldn't want a free upgrade to first class," Ripley continued, ignoring her comment.

"So...you'll get to fly in first class while I'm sitting alone with the everyday folk, huh?" Vic asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding angry. She wasn't mad at Ripley. It wasn't his fault that they had run into someone from the fire department. It was just unfair. It was unfair that they had to hide their relationship from everyone and it was unfair that their vacation was starting with the two of them apart.

"Look, Vic…"

"No, it's fine."

"It's not fine," Ripley sighed. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "This is supposed to be our vacation. I said I'd work out the details and that I could make this work and now…"

"This isn't your fault. This is just a little hiccup," Vic said, trying to convince herself.

"We can...we can cancel the flight," Ripley suggested.

"What?"

"I'll tell Wagner I feel ill and that I've decided to go home. You and I can catch a plane tomorrow."

"And spend another night in my apartment when we could be in paradise? Remember I only have four days off." She paused and smiled coyly at him.

"What's that look for?" He asked.

"Well, today is special."

"Oh? Why's that?"

She looked around to make sure no one was close enough to them to overhear her. Thankfully, no one was around.

"Because I'm wearing my sexy underwear for you today," she said in a low voice.

Ripley stifled a laugh. "Your sexy underwear?"

"Yes. I wanted to...surprise you when we got to the hotel. But right now it's so far up my ass that…"

"Well, I'd be happy to help you take it off," Ripley whispered into her ear.

"No. Not until we get to Hawaii. This is my special Hawaii underwear."

"You didn't even know we were going to Hawaii until we got here."

"That is not the point," Vic retorted. "The point is, I put on this fancy, expensive, very uncomfortable underwear for you to take off when we arrive at the destination of our secret vacation tonight. We are not doing this again tomorrow."

"Ok."

"So you can sit up in first class with your good buddy Wagner and I'll sit in the back with everybody else and nap or read my trashy magazines and listen to the music I'm so glad I brought and it will all be ok."

Ripley sighed. "I'm sorry, Vic."

He tucked a curl behind her ear. It immediately sprang back in her face again.

"I know. Me too."

An announcement about first class passengers beginning to board their flight filtered through the intercom system.

"I better go," he said.

"I guess I'll see you in Hawaii," Vic replied.

He leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"And for the record, I can't wait to see your special Hawaii underwear," he said into her ear.

He winked at her before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" She called.

"Vic, I gotta go. Wagner will…"

"Wagner will wonder why you don't have coffee," she said.

"What?"

"You told Wagner you went for coffee, right? That's why you came to Starbucks?"

"Yeah? So?"

Vic handed him her half-empty espresso.

"So you need coffee. Gotta keep our stories straight, remember?"

"Thanks," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you in six hours."

Vic watched him walk away. As soon as she saw that he and Wagner had boarded the plane, she got closer to the gate. When her group of passengers was called, she made sure her hat was covering most of her face as she boarded the plane. She saw Ripley sitting in the aisle seat with Wagner right beside him. Thankfully, Wagner was so busy fighting with putting his tray table down that he didn't notice Vic walk by. Vic noticed, however, the blond woman who had been sitting next to Ripley at the terminal sitting right across the aisle from him. And she also noticed that the woman was watching Ripley quite intently. Vic rolled her eyes. She didn't make eye contact with Ripley. She was afraid it might give something away if she did. Instead, Vic walked straight ahead, past the open blue curtain that separated first class from the rest of the plane and to her seat in the back of the plane. She looked at her plane ticket and saw that she was supposed to be sitting in the middle while Ripley would have been sitting on the aisle. Since he wasn't going to be there, she claimed the aisle seat for herself and dumped her bag on the middle seat next to it. The only silver lining that they were traveling separately was at least the seat would be empty and she would have a little extra room. Then again, she would have much preferred having him there with her so she could lean on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," a man's voice said. "This is my row."

Vic looked up. An attractive, dark-haired man was standing beside her. He was in a blazer and dress pants. Vic stood up, letting the guy go by. He stashed his briefcase under the seat in front of him and sat down in the window seat.

"Traveling alone?" The man asked, motioning to the middle seat that Vic had claimed.

Vic was in no mood to make small talk with the random stranger, but she smiled at him politely.

"Well, I was supposed to be traveling with my super hot boyfriend, but things got a little complicated and now he's sitting up in first class with an attractive blond woman and I'm back here with you. Lucky me."

Before the man could respond, Vic took out her headphones and stuck them in her ears. She knew it was rude, but she didn't care. She did not feel like talking. Thankfully the man next to her took the hint and didn't say anything else.

As the plane ride got underway, Vic couldn't help but wonder what was going on in first class. As Ripley said there would be, there was a curtain blocking the front of the plane from the back. Every once in a while when a flight attendant would go through the curtain or someone would walk near it, heading to the bathroom, it would flutter and Vic would get a brief glimpse inside. In one instance she saw Wagner chatting with Ripley. Vic couldn't see Ripley's face, but she was pretty sure by his body language that he wasn't very interested in whatever Wagner was saying.

About an hour into the flight, one of the flight attendants left the curtain open for an extended period of time. Vic could see the blond woman talking to Ripley. He said something and she laughed and flipped her hair. She was flirting. The curtain closed just as the woman reached across the aisle and put her hand on Ripley's hand on the armrest. Vic didn't get a chance to see what Ripley did in response. Vic had to remind herself what was at stake to stop her from marching into first class and sitting in Ripley's lap and kissing him to show the woman that Ripley was taken. Vic rested her head against the headrest. She cranked the music up that she was listening to through her headphones and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would help her get her mind off things. After all, she had worked a full day and they wouldn't be landing in Hawaii until midnight. A few hours' sleep would do her good. But Vic couldn't sleep because every few minutes she would open her eyes, hoping to see past the curtain.

Three hours into the plane ride, Vic decided that if she didn't get up and stretch, she was going to go crazy. She unbuckled her seatbelt and walked down the aisle of the plane towards the bathroom. After waiting for a woman to come out with her toddler, Vic stepped inside. She turned the lock and stared at herself in the small mirror over the sink. She looked tired and annoyed. This was not how she planned on starting her vacation. As she studied her reflection, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," she said. The knock came again instantly. "It's occupied." The third time the knock came, Vic was extremely annoyed. She undid the latch and opened the small door, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind. It was Ripley.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully not getting caught by a flight attendant."

Ripley pushed opened the door and made his way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. The bathroom was so small that Vic's back was pressed into the small sink.

"How did you know I was in here?"  
"I've been watching when I can."

"Your back is to the rest of the plane," she stated, perplexed. She had run her hands through that man's hair many times. She was quite sure he didn't have eyes in the back of his head.

"I feigned a neck injury," Ripley explained. "I told Wagner I have to stretch it a lot."

"And how about the mystery blond?"

"Who?"

"The woman sitting across from the aisle from you," Vic stated, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "She's obviously interested in you."  
"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

"Oh, am I jealous because the very hot man I'm supposed to be on a secret vacation with is sitting in first class next to an attractive woman? Yeah, I think I am a little jealous."

"She's not my type."

"Oh? And what is your type?"

He took a piece of her curly hair and twirled it around his finger. "A feisty, curly haired woman who wears special secret vacation underwear."

Vic practically pounced on him. With her arms around his neck, her lips connected with his hard and fast. He immediately ran his hands up and down her back, their kiss never breaking. He hoisted her up onto the sink and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed fervently.

"Ever join the mile high club?" Vic panted as Ripley attacked her neck with his mouth.

"No, have you?"  
Vic shook her head. Immediately Ripley's hand found the waistband of her leggings.

"Wait…wait…" she stuttered, placing her hand against his chest.

"Vic, we're kind of on a time crunch here," Ripley reminded her.

"My special underwear."

"What about it?"

"If you see it here, it won't be special Hawaii underwear anymore."

Ripley had to stop himself from laughing out loud. And realizing how ridiculous she sounded, Vic herself laughed.

"I promise I won't look," Ripley whispered into her ear.

"That works for me."

When their lips connected again, Vic began working on Ripley's belt. Suddenly the rest of the plane ride didn't seem like it was going to be so bad.

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the great reviews. I'm so glad people are enjoying this story! I'm trying to write as fast as I can so I can post again soon. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When the plane finally landed several hours later, Ripley was one of the first ones who disembarked. Despite Wagner's insistence that Ripley join him and his wife for dinner at their resort, Ripley managed to make a clean getaway. Ripley and Wagner said their goodbyes and Wagner headed for the rental car area while Ripley waited for Vic just outside the gate where the plane let them off. She came walking out a few minutes later with her giant beach hat on. She almost walked right by Ripley, not noticing him.

"Excuse me, miss," Ripley said. Vic stopped in her tracks at the sound of his voice. "What's a sexy woman like you doing all alone in a place like this?"

Vic sauntered over to him. "Waiting for my hot, naked man friend…"

"Hot naked man friend?" Ripley questioned with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, I'm not complaining about the description, but…"

"Travis came up with that one," Vic explained. "It kind of…stuck."

He raised an eyebrow. "Travis calls me your hot, naked man friend?"

"Well, not in a disrespectful kind of way," Vic quickly said, realizing not for the first time that Travis and all of Vic's friends were Ripley's subordinates. After all, that had been what their first argument had been about.

"I don't know how I feel about…"

"Are we going to stand here talking about Travis or are we going to start our secret vacation?" Vic interrupted. She needed to change the topic of conversation quickly.

"Secret vacation it is," Ripley said with a smirk.

Ripley leaned in to kiss her, but Vic hesitated. She looked around. It was a habit she and Ripley had gotten used to, especially when they were at Station 19 together. They always had to make sure there were no prying eyes.

"Coast is clear," Ripley told her. "Wagner's gone."  
"Thank goodness."

Ripley took the hat off her head and kissed her lightly. Vic wanted more, but they were, after all, still in public.

"Now we don't have to hide anymore," Ripley said. "It's just you and me without a care in the world."

"I like the sound of that."

Ripley reached for her hand. Vic entwined her fingers with his. They started walking through the airport towards the baggage claim. Vic looked at their joined hands and smiled.

"What's that for?" Ripley asked, noticing her smile.

"This," she said, swinging their arms together. "We could never do this at home. Hold hands."

"Well, I plan on doing it a lot here."

Vic's smile grew. They made their way to the baggage claim and waited for their luggage. When it arrived, Ripley took both suitcases and they headed out to where some taxis were waiting. That's When Vic saw a man dressed in a black suit and tie holding a sign that said 'Ripley.' The man also happened to be standing in front of a black limousine.

"You got us a private limo?" She asked.

Ripley shrugged. "Only the best for you."  
After they approached the driver and Ripley explained who they were, the driver of the limousine opened the door for Vic and then took the suitcases from Ripley. Vic slid into the back, rubbing her hands over the soft leather inside. Ripley climbed in next to her, scooching close to her. The limousine driver closed the door and began driving. With the tinted window up in between the driver and the back of the limousine, Vic and Ripley had total privacy.

Ripley grabbed a bottle of champagne that was sitting in a small ice bucket while Vic grabbed two champagne glasses. Ripley popped the bottle open and poured them each a glass.

"To us," he said, raising his glass.

"To our secret vacation," Vic added, tapping her glass against his. They each took a sip. Vic rested her head against Ripley's shoulder, sighing contently.

"Vic?" Ripley said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"You're the first."

"The first what?"

"The first…colleague I've ever dated. The only firefighter, I mean. I just want you to know that. I've never done this with anyone else in the department."

Vic picked her head up off his shoulder to look at him.

"Do we still need to talk about this?" Vic asked. "About what I said in the airport about Wagner?"

"I just…I never wanted to be one of those guys and I feel like maybe I turned into him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never wanted to be one of those sleazy guys like Wagner," Ripley explained. "Using my position to make unwanted advances at cadets or young firefighters or women in general."

"You're not like that. And you're not sleazy."

"Yet, here we are," Ripley mumbled.

Vic sat up even straighter, distancing herself from him just a little. "Look at me."

Ripley hesitated, but then made eye contact with her.

"You didn't make any unwanted advances on me. You didn't use your position of power. Do you know what one thing all female firefighters can always find to talk about when we're together?"

"Hoses?"

Vic smiled. "No. We can always talk about which of our superiors gave us a hard time because we were female. Or which ones gave us an easier time. Or which ones didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. And I promise you, your name has never been brought up in any of those categories. Not once."

"That doesn't mean I didn't do something wrong."

"I flirted with you first, remember?" She told him. "I'm the one who brought up spice."

"Yeah, I never did quite understand that one. What does that actually mean?"

Vic sighed to herself. It was time to come clean.

"Earlier in the day, Travis and I had been having this conversation about relationship spice. How every relationship needs it, especially in the beginning. Well you, standing there in our kitchen, telling me you liked the people at Station 19. That was spice. That was the beginning. That's what led me to ask you out for a beer. You weren't being inappropriate or giving me any unwanted advances. If anything, I was the one being inappropriate. I was the one who wanted more spice."

"Yeah but I could have said no. I knew what I was saying, Vic. I knew I was flirting with you. As your superior, I…"

"You could have said no."

"But I didn't. I had never crossed that line before. I've never even been…attracted to anyone in the department like this. But with you, you're different. There's something about you…"

"It's because I'm so intoxicating," she teased.

"You got that right."

"Look, if you had said no…maybe it would have been the right thing to do at the time, but then we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have this. Do you regret this?"

She took his hand and squeezed it.

"No. Of course not," he stated.

"We both broke protocol that night and I think we both thought this would be a one night stand kind of thing. But it wasn't. And I'm glad. Despite how messy this all is and how we need to keep it a secret, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me either."

"Good. Is this settled now? Do you believe me that you're not like Wagner?" He nodded. "Because I don't want to spend our time here talking about work."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"You. And how unbelievably hot you are."

"Or we could talk about how unbelievably hot you are," he suggested.

"That works too."

She leaned closer to him and kissed him. 

After less than an hour in the limousine, it finally stopped. Vic rolled down the tinted window and gasped. In front of them was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The resort looked like it had just been cut out of an expensive travel magazine. The main building they were parked in front of was surrounded by colorful flowers and trees of every variety. There was a fountain in the middle of the circular driveway that was ornately decorated and shooting out bluer water than Vic had ever seen. The driver of the limousine opened the door and Vic stepped outside. She walked to the front of the limousine, looked behind her, and saw a white, sandy beach and the ocean. It was only a few yards away.

"This is amazing," she stated.

An employee of the hotel came out to greet them, holding two flower leis. He placed one around Vic's neck and the other around Ripley's.

"Aloha!" He exclaimed.

"Aloha," Vic replied, fingering the soft petals he had just placed around her neck.

"We are so glad you're here with us," the man continued. "Come in. Let me show you to your beautiful bungalow."

"Bungalow? Did he say bungalow?" Vic asked, looking at Ripley.

Ripley shrugged, feigning innocence even though he knew exactly what he was doing. He had, of course, planned the whole thing, down to the very last detail. The employee grabbed their luggage from the limousine and led them through the hotel's lobby, which had a cascading waterfall as its centerpiece. Everyone Vic looked, there was something else beautiful and amazing to look at. They were led down a corridor and out a door. The smell of the fragrant flowers around them hit Vic instantly. She wanted to stop and look at everything and smell everything, but then she felt Ripley's hand in hers and she realized she didn't want to be anywhere else but next to him.

Eventually the employee led them to a large thatch covered unit that could only be described as an up-scale bungalow. With the swipe of a key card, he opened the door and then handed it to Ripley.

"We hope this room will be to your liking. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask," the man said. "Enjoy yourselves. Your bags will be brought up shortly."

"Thank you," Ripley said.

As the employee left them alone, Vic led the way into the room. She walked into a living room decorated in pinks and yellows. A love seat was in the middle of the room, looking out over glass doors that had a perfect view of the beach and ocean. She found the bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub, perfect for two people. Vic made her way upstairs where the bedroom was. The bed was huge with another large set of glass doors that had shades on either side to insure privacy. Vic opened the doors and walked out onto the porch that had two lounge chairs ready just for them. The view from the balcony was indescribable. It was easily the most beautiful thing Vic had ever seen.

"Oh my God," Vic said looking around. "This place is…it's…it's beautiful."

"'I'm glad you like it," Ripley replied, not taking his eyes off Vic. He was enjoying the look on her face. She was like a child in a candy store.

She turned to look at him. "But this…this is too much. I…I didn't even ask how much all of this costs."

"Don't worry about it."

"No. This vacation was my idea. We should split it. I might have to move some money around and work a few extra shifts and it might take me some time, but…"

Ripley walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Don't worry about it," he repeated.

"But I'm an independent woman and I don't need you to pay for things for me."

"I know," Ripley said with a smile. "Trust me, I know. We go over this all the time at the diner. When we go back to Seattle, you can go back to splitting the bill with me and not letting me open doors for you and everything else that makes you independent. But here. Let me do this for you. For us. Deal?"

With every word he spoken, he had gotten closer and closer to her until their faces were only inches apart.

"Deal," she whispered, getting weak at the knees.

"And now I would very much like to see that special Hawaii vacation underwear you've told me so much about. I didn't get a very good look at it in the airplane bathroom."

Vic backed away from him without giving him the kiss she knew he so desperately wanted. She wanted it too, but they would have plenty of time for that. As Vic reached for the bottom of her shirt, Ripley stepped forward and put his hand over hers. She raised her arms straight up in the air and Ripley slowly pulled the shirt over her head. She had on a black lace bra that crisscrossed across her back. The front was almost sheer, leaving very little to the imagination. Ripley stared into Vic's eyes. He knelt down in front of her, putting his hands on her hips. He slowly inched her leggings down over hips, revealing the sexiest black lace panties he had ever seen.

"Was it worth the wait?" Vic asked.

"You are always worth the wait."

Ripley stood up and Vic backed up until her knees hit the bed. She sat back, leaning on her elbows. She flexed her finger, beckoning Ripley to come closer. He didn't need a second invitation. He practically pounced on her. When their lips met, it was as if fireworks went off in Vic's brain. She had never felt as taken care of and loved and wanted as she had when she was with him.

Author's Note: Ahhh…romance. Thanks for reading! There's a lot more romance (and maybe a little adventure) to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vic awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the large glass doors that led out to their private balcony. If she had been at home, Vic would have cursed the sunshine and shielded her eyes from it, wondering why one of them hadn't had the wherewithal to close the blinds before they fell asleep. Then again, they had been awfully busy the night before. And in paradise, she welcomed the morning light.

Vic was on her right side, facing Ripley. He looked handsome in his sleep. They were both completely naked, having made love to each other into the wee hours of the morning. Vic felt tired, but it was a good kind of tired. Not wanting to wake him, Vic slowly peeled back the covers of the most luxurious sheets she had ever slept in. She looked around the floor on her side of the bed. Her incredibly sexy, expensive, uncomfortable underwear was strewn around the room as were the rest of her clothes and Ripley's. She finally spotted Ripley's shirt against the door to the bathroom where she remembered throwing it the night before. Vic got out of bed and tiptoed over to the shirt. She pulled the grey t-shirt on, breathing in its intoxicating scent. She never could quite figure out how Ripley always managed to smell so damn good. Vic slipped into the bathroom, being careful to close the door quietly behind her. After freshening up, Vic walked over to the balcony doors where the sunlight was streaming in. She opened the slider, trying not to make too much noise. Vic stepped out into the sunlight, letting the warmth hit her face. She looked out over the beach and ocean. For a moment, she closed her eyes, soaking it all in.

"You are so beautiful," Ripley's voice said from behind her.

Vic turned. Ripley was standing in the doorway. With his hair still messy from bed and nothing but boxers on, he looked incredibly enticing. Vic licked her lips.

"You're not too bad yourself," she replied.

"There's something about you standing there in my shirt…damn, Eggy."

She smiled. "I like your shirt."

"And I like that you like my shirt."

He stepped closer to her. Vic turned so she could look out over the water once more. Ripley wrapped both his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder so that his lips lined up with her ear. He kissed her on the side of the neck. She arched back into him.

"Tell me we can stay here forever like this," she said.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" He asked.

"Maybe."

They stood in silence, looking out over the beauty before them.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ripley wondered.

"You mean we can't just stay in that bed all day? Those sheets are amazing."

"Oh, so you want to stay in bed for the sheets?" He teased.

"Well, maybe that and the man between those sheets."

"We could stay in bed all day, but we did come all the way to Hawaii."

"Why do you always have to be the voice of reason?" Vic asked jokingly. She turned so she was facing him, looping her arms around his neck. "I think I'd like to lay out on the beach. Let you rub sunscreen all over my body. Maybe get a fruity drink with a little umbrella in it and a little too much alcohol."

"Only a little too much alcohol?"

"Well, it is before ten AM," she reminded him.

"Yes, but time doesn't matter in paradise."

"Well, in that case, I'll take two fruity drinks."

Ripley smiled. "I like the sound of that. But first, maybe breakfast? We were…ah…a little too busy last night to think about food."

"I wasn't satisfying enough for you?" Vic teased.

"Oh, you were more than satisfying."

Vic stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. His hands immediately went to the bottom of her shirt. As he began to tug it upwards, Vic pulled away from him.

"I don't have anything on under this," she told him, motioning to the fact that they were out in the open on their balcony.

"Doesn't bother me," Ripley replied with a smile.

With a quick glance around to make sure no one was out on the beach looking at them, Vic lifted the shirt off her head and dropped it to the ground beside her. She was completely naked. Ripley stood at her, gaping. Vic glanced down at his boxer shorts.

"Well…" she said, expectantly.

"Oh, screw it."

Ripley pulled down his boxers, kicking them off with his feet. He pulled Vic against him and kissed her hard and fast.

"Want to christen that Jacuzzi before breakfast?" Vic asked.

She didn't wait for an answer. Ripley scooped her up in his arms and kissed her as he carried her back into their room.

Later on that morning, Vic and Ripley were sitting in two beach chairs in white sand with the vast ocean spread out in front of them. After their morning rendezvous in their very own Jacuzzi, they had eaten an incredible breakfast at one of the resort's restaurants including mimosas with little pink umbrellas on top. Then they had retreated back to their room where Vic had shown off her first new bathing suit. It was a floral one piece, but the sides and back were completely open. It had a halter top with a cut-out in the chest, revealing her incredible cleavage. Travis had been the one to pick that particular suit out. Vic usually went for the two piece bathing suits, but Travis insisted that Ripley would love it. And he was right. Vic practically had to stop Ripley from ripping it off of her the moment she had put it on. Although she wouldn't have minded another naked encounter, she knew that if they didn't leave their room at some point, they wouldn't leave at all. And Ripley was right about what he had said on the balcony. They were in paradise. They should at least enjoy it.

As they had made their way down to the beach, Vic and Ripley found two beach chairs together that had a large umbrella over them, blocking them from the sun. Vic was happy that there weren't too many other people around. She could see a few people swimming in the water and some couples further down the beach playing beach volleyball. There was a tiki bar set up not too far away with waiters who would serve you at your beach chair. Every once in a while, someone would walk by who was just taking a stroll on the beach. But otherwise, they were pretty much alone. Ripley had told her it was a private resort and she was happy that it really meant private. That meant not worrying about being seen or whether or not they were exhibiting too many displays of public affection. This was a resort made for romance and Vic couldn't have been happier.

"There are some surfing lessons in just a little while," Ripley said, reading from a brochure he had taken from the lobby. "Interested?"

"In being eaten by a shark? No thank you," Vic replied, turning the page of one of the trashy celebrity magazines she had brought.

"Why, Victoria Hughes, are you afraid of sharks?" Ripley asked, his eyes glittering with delight.

Vic put her magazine down and lowered her sunglasses on her nose so she could really look into Ripley's eyes.

"Am I afraid of a creature weighing ten thousand pounds with millions of sharp teeth who can bite my arm or my leg off with one bite? Yes, yes I am."

"You run into burning buildings for a living. I didn't think you were afraid of anything."

"Well, if there's ever a great white shark inside a burning building, count me out."

"What if it's an aquarium?" Ripley asked, his voice very serious.

Vic looked as if she were really contemplating his question. She pushed her sunglasses back up into place and resumed focusing on her magazine.

"I'll take the dolphins and seals," she said. "You can rescue the sharks."

"You know, Northern elephant seals can weigh up to two tons. And although they're not aggressive, that would be a lot of weight to move. And porpoises…"

"What are you? An animal encyclopedia?"

"I really like marine mammals when I was a kid. For a while I thought I was going to be a marine biologist," Ripley told her.

"Really?" Vic asked, looking over at him with her eyebrows raised. "A marine biologist?"

"Yeah. Why so shocked?"

"I just can't picture you as anything but a firefighter."

"Well, I wanted to be a marine biologist until I was twelve and my boy scout troop took a trip to the fire station and actually got to go on a ride along to a real fire," Ripley explained.

"A real fire, huh?"

"Well, it was only a little dumpster fire, but the minute I saw the flames and the firefighter grab an extinguisher to put them out, I was hooked."

"So, you were a boy scout and you loved sea creatures. I'm learning a lot about you on this trip."

"Well, isn't that what this trip is all about?"

"I thought this trip was all about getting naked?" Vic replied.

"Yeah, that's fun too," Ripley agreed. "Although someone stopped that this morning if I recall."

"You're the one who said we're in paradise and we need to go out and enjoy it. Now stop talking. You're ruing my paradise," she teased.

Vic very dramatically opened her magazine. She tried to concentrate on the article she was reading about some celebrity who broke up with her fiancé, but she couldn't focus. She could feel Ripley's eyes on her.

"Have you ever surfed before?" She asked him.

"I thought we weren't talking."

"Have you?" She asked, closing her magazine.

Ripley shook his head. "No. I've always wanted to, though."

"And you're not afraid of having your leg bitten off?"

"No."

"But what if there is a shark and…"

"Vic, the odds of a shark attack are like a million in one."

"You just made that up," she said.

"Ok, so maybe I did. But still…"

"So, if you're not afraid of sharks, what are you afraid of?" Vic asked seriously.

Ripley sighed and sat back in his lounge chair. Vic took off her sunglasses.

"Not being happy," he said. "I'm afraid of wasting my life away and not ever really finding the meaning in my life, you know."

"And what gives your life meaning?" She asked.

"Right now?" Ripley paused. "You."

Vic stared at him. She realized how important those words were and how she felt the same way.

"You should do it," she stated.

"Do what?"

"Surf. Take the surfing lessons."

"I don't want to leave you here," Ripley said.

"You don't want to leave me on this beautiful beach in this magnificent sun? I think I'll be ok."

"This vacation is supposed to be about us."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you can't do something you want to do. I want to sit on the beach and drink fruity cocktails. You want to go surfing. So go surfing. I don't want to hold you back from doing what you want."

"You don't hold me back. If anything, you make me better."

"That's because I'm incredible," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, you are."

"So go surfing," she said, enunciating every word.

Ripley nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna do it."

"Good, but don't come crying to me when you get eaten by a shark."

Ripley laughed. "I'm going to go sign up in the lobby. I'll be right back."

Ripley leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before jogging away. Vic couldn't help but stare. In his red swim shorts, she was getting some very good Baywatch vibes and it was pretty hot. When he was out of sight, Vic put her sunglasses back on and turned her attention to her magazine.

After about thirty minutes, Vic started to wonder where Ripley had gone. She didn't think signing up for surf lessons would take that long. Just as she put her magazine down, Vic heard Ripley's laughter floating down the beach. She turned her head, looking to see where it was coming from. Ripley was walking towards their beach chairs, talking with an older gentleman with white hair and a woman in a long, yellow sundress and straw hat that looked to be about the same age as the man. The two of them were holding hands. All three of them were laughing.

"Hey, Vic," Ripley said when he reached her. "I want you to meet Susan and Roger."

"It's nice to meet you," Vic said, shaking each of their hands.

"She's even prettier than you said," Susan complimented. Her accent was most definitely southern.

"That's very sweet of you," Vic said.

"I met these two lovely folks in the lobby," Ripley explained. "They're celebrating their fortieth wedding anniversary."

Vic's eyes widened. "Forty years. Wow. That's a long time. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Roger said in a matching southern accent to that of his wife's. "Our five kids are finally grown and out of the house so we thought why not take a once in a lifetime vacation."

"Five children? That's…that's a lot," Vic said.

"Never a dull moment in our house," Susan laughed.

"Roger is going to try surfing with me," Ripley stated. "He didn't want to leave Susan all alone so I suggested she come here with you. You can keep each other company."

"That sounds great," Vic said and she meant it. Even though Roger and Susan were complete strangers, there was something about them that Vic liked.

"I'll see you when we're done, honey," Roger said, leaning in to kiss his wife.

"Don't get eaten by a shark now, ya hear?" Susan replied.

"Oh, we are going to get along just fine," Vic said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It didn't take long for Vic to feel like she had known Susan her whole life even though they had just met. The older woman was kind, humble, and had a good sense of humor. She had just finished telling Vic about the time her middle son had gotten stuck inside the cat door when he was five years old. They had to call the fire department to cut him out. By the end of the story, Vic was laughing so hard, she had tears streaming down her face.

"Well, you must have a lot of wild stories with five kids," Vic said, drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh, honey, I could write you a book," Susan replied with her southern accent.

"And I'd love to read it someday."

Vic reached for her pink cocktail. Not long after Ripley and Roger had left to take surfing lessons, Susan suggested she and Vic have a drink while the 'men folk' were off doing their own thing. Vic wasn't about to say no to that. The two women ordered the daily special, a mixture of fruits and different alcohols that tasted delicious. Vic was almost ready for her second one.

"I bet you've got some stories working at a firehouse," Susan said. "Especially with all those men."

Vic nodded. "Yeah, I could tell some stories. But I'm lucky. We have two female lieutenants in our firehouse so it's not so much the boy's club it can be at other stations."

"Well, then you could write an entirely different book. All about female empowerment."

"I suppose I could," Vic agreed.

"I'm glad to hear there are more female firefighters. It's about time there was some more estrogen in places like that."

"I couldn't agree more."

They both took a sip of their drinks.

"Now, let's talk about something important," Susan said.

"Like what?"

"Like how did you and Lucas meet?"  
"Oh. Um…" Vic stuttered, wondering if she was going to reveal the truth to his woman she had never met before. Then again, who better to reveal her secret to? Here was someone who didn't know Vic or Ripley and Vic would never see Susan again. She was actually her perfect person to spill her guts to.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Susan said. "I just love hearing the origin stories of romances."

"No, it's just…we met at work. At the fire station."

"Oh. That's sweet. I should have guessed with the physique that man has."

"He does look good with his shirt off," Vic muttered, conjuring a mental picture of Ripley shirtless in her mind.

"Is Lucas a firefighter too?"  
"Yes," Vic answered. "But it's a little more…complicated than that."

"Ah…" Susan replied, in a knowing way. "He outranks you, doesn't he?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because, honey, I was in the same situation," Susan admitted. "Only opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a captain in the Navy in my twenties and I fell in love with a seaman. Well, that was several ranks below mine. It was hard enough back then for a woman to be taken seriously as captain and I had to go and fall in love with one of them."

"What did you do?"

"We kept it a secret for a while, but all secrets have a way of getting out. Someone spotted us doing something we weren't supposed to be doing and they reported it to the higher ups. Then we were given a choice. One of us could be discharged or we had to split up."

"Well, seeing as how you and Roger are still together, which one of you quit?" Vic asked, enthralled in the story. It was so much like hers and Ripley's.

"Oh, it wasn't Roger," Susan told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed," Vic replied, shocked.

"Don't apologize. This all happened before I met Roger. This was a man named Ernest. He was a good man and very handsome. And I did love him, but…but I had worked hard to get where I was and I couldn't let falling in love derail me from that."

"So you broke up with Ernest?"

Susan nodded. "Poor guy took it pretty hard. He ended up transferring to another vessel."

"Did you ever see him again?"

Susan shook her head somewhat sadly. "No. And I was heartbroken, too. It was tough for a while, but eventually the heart heels. I heard through some friends that he eventually rose in the ranks, too, and was a captain, but by then I had met Roger. I had been out of the navy a few years when we met at friend's party. Roger and I hit it off immediately and we were married three months later."

"That's fast," Vic said.

"Yeah, my family couldn't believe it. Our oldest child came just a year after that."

"Wow." Vic paused, choosing her next words carefully. She didn't want to pry into Susan's life, but she was curious.

"Go ahead and ask," Susan prompted.

"I'm sorry?"  
"The question I can see in that brain of yours. I'm an open book, honey. Roger knows everything about my life before him. It's no secret."

"Did you ever…regret your choice?" Vic asked. "Did you ever wish you could go back and stay with Ernest?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I never regretted it. But, overall? No. I made myself and my parents proud when I achieved such a rank in the Navy. And if I had stayed with Ernest, one of us would have had to of quit and I don't think that would have been good for our relationship. And besides that, if I was with Ernest, I would never have met Roger. And that man is the love of my life. I'm a firm believer in things happening for a reason."

Vic nodded. She believed in that too. But what did that mean for her and Ripley? If their secret got out, would he be forced to resign? Would she? Would they hate each other if their careers got derailed?

"Lucas is the chief," Vic explained. "Our relationship is…against protocol. We've been keeping a secret for months. We didn't mean for it to happen."

"Nobody ever does."

"But it's not just a fling."

"I didn't think so. A man doesn't take his 'fling' to a romantic place like this."

Vic smiled. "It sounds cliché, but we have something special. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to. I can see it in the way he looks at you," Susan said. "And the way he talks about you. When he ran into my husband and I in the lobby, he told us he was here with the love his life."

"He said that?" Vic asked, almost in a whisper.

Susan nodded. "Mhmm. I obviously don't know you very well, but it seems like you two have some serious talking to do. And be honest with each other. I loved Ernest, but not enough to give up what I wanted. You have to ask yourself, if you love your man enough to do that or if he loves you enough."

"What if…what if I'm not sure?"

"Then in the meantime, you've got paradise. Now let's get us another round of drinks."

A few hours and several cocktails later, Vic, Ripley, Roger, and Susan were all sitting around a rectangular table in one of the resort's outdoor restaurants. There was a thatched canopy over their heads, blocking the sun. They had the perfect view of the ocean. Their plates were mostly empty, but had been piled high with exotic cuisine that was amazingly delicious. Roger and Ripley were sipping on beers while Susan and Vic had a different fruity cocktail. Vic stirred the small umbrella around the rim of her glass. Ripley put his arm around her.

"I guess surfing isn't in the cards for me," Ripley said as all four of them laughed.

"You should have seen him," Roger chimed in. "Poor guy couldn't even get on the board without it tipping over."

"I didn't think you could be bad at anything," Vic teased. "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, I'm still good at a lot of things," he insinuated.

"Oh, I know."

They pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching. They almost forgot they had company.

"Look at you two," Susan beamed, clapping her hands. "So in love."

Vic looked away from Ripley's eyes. They had said 'I love you' to each other, but it had only been that one time. It was after Vic had saved a man and his pregnant wife on the side of the road. She was practically in a delirious, feverish state when Ripley had said it. And she was pretty sure he only said it because he thought she was sleeping. She had said it back, but that had been it. Those words had never been uttered again.

"So, what are you two up to tomorrow?" Ripley asked and Vic couldn't help but notice how he was forcing a change in subject.

"Sadly we are leaving this paradise and heading home tomorrow," Roger answered.

"We have to get back for our youngest son's birthday," Susan added. "He may be in his twenties, but he stills needs his momma to bake him a birthday cake."

"That's too bad," Ripley said. "We're just getting to know each other."

"Oh, you don't want to be hanging around with two old folks like us," Roger responded.

"You two came here to be together," Susan reminded them. "So take the time you have." She reached across the table and squeezed Vic's hand.

"The resort has all sorts of activities," Roger explained. "Boating, kayaking, scuba diving. That is, if you can get yourselves away from your room."  
Susan slugged her husband playfully on the side of the arm. Vic blushed.

"Don't embarrass them," Susan scolded.

"But seriously," Roger said. "Have fun. Enjoy your time here together. It'll be memories that'll last a lifetime."

"Let's make a toast," Susan suggested. She picked up her glass and the others followed her lead. "To new friends, to paradise, and to being with the one you love."

Roger leaned in and kissed his wife before taking a sip of his beer. Vic locked eyes with Ripley. She was trying to read his expression, but couldn't. She took a long drink. All this talk about love was making her wonder.

Later on that night, Vic found Ripley standing on the balcony of their bedroom. He was wearing a pair of cream colored linen pants and a white, button down short sleeved shirt that was completely unbuttoned, showing off his chest. He was bent over, his forearms leaning on the balcony rail. Vic watched him for a moment, appreciating how relaxed he seemed. She didn't often get to see him that way. Especially not at work. Vic had thrown a light blue dress cover-up over her bathing suit. She walked over to him, putting her hand on his lower back.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself."

"How was your time in the spa?"

Vic looked down at her bright red toes. She had wanted to get a pedicure before they had left on vacation, but hadn't had time. She was pleased to find out that the resort had its own spa. After lunch and saying goodbye to their new friends, Ripley and Vic had gone walking around to explore the resort. When Vic saw the spa, she and Ripley had parted. After her pedicure, she had gotten a fantastic full body massage.

"Amazing," she told him. "But I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "I was thinking about what Roger said."

"Oh?"

Vic wondered if Ripley was going to bring up the topic of love and she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it.

"After you went to the spa, I checked out some of the activities they have around the resort."

"Oh," Vic replied, trying not to sound disappointed.

"How would you like to take a boat ride tomorrow with me?"

"Do you know how to use a boat?" Vic asked.

Ripley chuckled. "I know how to drive a boat, yes. Remember, I wanted to be a marine biologist. And my dad loved to fish. I've been in boats since I was old enough to walk."

"Ok, I'll go on a boat ride with you tomorrow. On one condition."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"That you join me for dinner tonight at that fancy restaurant we walked by earlier today."

"Why, Victoria Hughes, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, I figured we don't really get to go out much in Seattle. Except the diner. And I wouldn't exactly call that fancy."

"No. Definitely not fancy. But if Cam finds out that we're cheating on the diner with another restaurant, he might get jealous."

"Well, then we just won't tell him then, will we?"

Ripley put his arms around her.

"I would love to join you for dinner."

"Good," she said. "Now get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to get ready."

"It's only four o'clock."

"And do you think all of this just happens magically?" She asked, motioning her hands up and down her body.

"You're beautiful no matter what."

"While I appreciate that, I'm about to blow your mind. So…get…out."

Ripley smiled. "Whatever you say, Eggy."

Before they parted, he kissed her, leaving her wanting more.

"Meet me at seven outside the restaurant," Vic called as Ripley made it through the sliding glass door of the balcony.

"Oh, you mean I really don't get to come back?"

"Seven o'clock. Don't be late."

"Don't worry. I won't."

With that, he walked away.

Author's Note: I am tremendously overwhelmed by the amazing reviews I've received for this story. It really does bring a smile to my face and motivate me to keep writing! I'm glad this story is filling the Vicley void for other people as it is for me. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vic looked at herself in the full length mirror in the bathroom of their Hawaiian bungalow. She started with her feet. The red nail polish she had picked out at the salon matched perfectly to the red four-inch heels that Travis had picked out in the department store back in Seattle. The heels made her legs look amazing. The red dress she had on, something else Travis had picked out, hugged her in all of the right places. It was a little shorter than she normally would have worn, but it fit her like a glove. It had a sweetheart neckline that dipped low between her breasts and gave her significant cleavage. She had straightened her hair, a look that Ripley had never seen before. Vic didn't do it often. She liked her natural curly hair and she knew Ripley did too, but she hoped this would send him over the edge. With her hair straight, it was a little longer and she had pulled it to one side with bobby pins and let it flow over her shoulder. She had put on more makeup than she normally would have as well. She did a smoky eye look with a bright red lipstick. Standing there in front of the mirror, Vic was pretty proud of herself. It wasn't everyday she got to dress up so she was a little out of practice. But she was fairly certain that Ripley was going to like what he saw.

Vic glanced at the time on the clock in the bedroom. It was almost seven. Time for her to meet Ripley and make her grand entrance. Walking with a little extra swing in her hips, Vic left their bungalow and headed for the restaurant that was attached to the lobby of the hotel. As she got closer, she saw Ripley standing by the door of the restaurant, but he hadn't seen her yet. He looked handsome in a black suit, white button down shit, and black tie. It was a classic masculine ensemble and it looked damn good on him. She had no idea where he had gotten it from since he hadn't returned to their room to get his luggage since she kicked him out hours earlier, but it looked tailored to him. Vic took a deep breath, calming the butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, but she was. As Vic walked closer to him, he finally looked up at her. She wished she could freeze the look on his face. His eyes grew wide. His jaw slightly dropped. He was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hi," she said simply as she approached him.

Ripley seemed frozen in his spot. She could see him trying to move his mouth, but no words came out. Vic could feel herself blushing slightly. She wanted to make an impression. She hadn't meant to render the man speechless.

"You…you look…" Ripley stuttered. "You…wow."

She laughed. "Oh? This old thing?"

"I've never….damn Eggy, I can't even think straight."

"Now you know why I wanted to meet you out here."

"Yeah, because if I saw you looking like that in the room, we would never have left." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You are exquisite and sexy and so damn beautiful."

She smiled. It was nice to hear.

"You look pretty good yourself," she replied. "Where'd you get the suit?"

"The resort has a formal wear store," he explained with a hint of laughter. "I remembered seeing it on our walk this afternoon. I figured you'd have something fancy up your sleeve so I'm glad I went for the suit."

"Me too."

"Shall we?" Ripley asked, offering her his arm.

Vic nodded. She lopped her arm through Ripley's and together they walked into the restaurant. A host showed them to their seat. It was a small, intimate table with two glowing candlesticks in the middle. Their table was right next to a large glass window that gave them a perfect view of the ocean and beach. The sun was setting as they sat. The skies were beautiful splashes of pinks and purples and yellows.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever been," Vic said as she sat. Ripley helped her push in her chair. At home, she probably would have insisted she do it herself, but here, Vic was enjoying being pampered.

"I couldn't agree more," Ripley replied as he stared right at her, ignoring the landscape out the window. He only had eyes for her.

A waiter came by a moment later and Ripley ordered them a bottle of expensive champagne. They both looked at the menu and ordered soon after, deciding to split some appetizers that neither of them had ever heard of.

"Let's live here," Vic suggested. "Where no one knows who we are and there's not a care in the world."

"Pretty sure the Seattle FD would frown on two of its best firefighters abruptly leaving."

"Oh, so you think you're one of the best, too?" Vic teased.

"I am glad we're here, though. Very glad."

"Me too."

"I've loved spending this time with you."

Vic nearly flinched at his use of the world love. It seemed to be coming up a lot. Susan's words floated in her head. Was Vic willing to give up what she loved for the man in front of her? Was he willing to give everything up for her? Or were they just spending time together? Was it the romance of paradise that was making her feel so emotional or was it real?

"We said 'I love you' to each other," Vic blurted out.

"What?"

"When I was sick with the fever, you told me you loved me and I said it back. And I don't know if you said it because you thought I was asleep and you thought I wouldn't hear you. And maybe you weren't ready to say it. Maybe you didn't mean it."

"Vic…" Ripley tried to interrupt. But once Vic got going, she couldn't stop.

"But then I said it back. And maybe it was the fever, but…but it wasn't. It wasn't the fever. I meant it. Only…only we haven't said it since then. It's this thing that happened that we haven't talked about and all of this talk about love and sacrifices and this damn romantic paradise, I…"

"Woah, who is talking about sacrifices?"

"Susan! That's what she said. Am I willing to give things up for you? She couldn't do it for Ernest. She couldn't do it because she loved her job more than she loved him. And then she met Roger and so it all worked out ok. But I don't want Roger. I want Ernest."

"I'm confused. Who's Ernest?"

Vic took a deep breath. She knew she wasn't making sense. But she couldn't turn her brain off.

"I kept telling myself that it was too early to have this conversation because it's only been a few months and this wasn't supposed to last."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was supposed to be a one night thing. One night. But you're you and you're hot and you're nice and you have really good hair and your clothes smell really good…and it became so much more than one night. And more than just you and me in my bed or the diner. I mean, you brought me here. To the most beautiful place in the world. And this whole time I told myself that I didn't really know what I wanted, but I do know. It's not too early for me. And I'm not confused by this paradise. I know."

"So what do you want?" Ripley asked.

"I want you. No matter the cost. No matter the sacrifice. I want you."

Ripley didn't say anything at first. Doubt entered Vic's mind. Why did she have to say anything? Why couldn't she just live in the moment and be in paradise with him? Why did she let Susan get into her head?

Ripley placed his hand on the table, gesturing for Vic to do the same. Slowly she lifted her hand from her lap and put it in his. He wrapped his fingers around hers.

"I want you too, Victoria."

"But do you want me enough?" She whispered.

"More than you'll ever know," he answered without hesitation. "And if that means I have to retire, then I will."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it recently. If I retired, we could be together out in the open. I have enough years in the department to make it happen."

"I can't ask you to do that for me. I'll leave. I'll…do something else. I can become a private EMT or something."

"You live for the danger of being a firefighter," Ripley said.

"But I'd give it up for you."

"I could never ask you to do that."

"And I can't ask you to retire from a job you love," Vic responded. "And now we're back at square one with our secret relationship being forced to go on secret vacations."

"I thought you liked our secret vacation," Ripley said.

"I do. I love our secret vacation, but I don't love being a secret from people I care about."

Ripley sighed. "I know it's hard."

"If we're both willing to sacrifice but we're not willing to let the other person sacrifice, what are we going to do?"

"Both get different jobs?" Ripley suggested.

"I suppose we could…" Vic said, although the prospect of leaving Station 19 didn't make her very happy.

Ripley squeezed her hand. "Look, we don't have to figure this out right now. It's enough that we know where we stand. I'm sorry I haven't said it enough, Victoria, but I love you. I didn't say it because I thought you were asleep that night. I said it because I meant it. Because my heart had been bursting to tell you for weeks. I was just afraid I'd scare you away."

"You won't scare me away."

"Sometimes in this job you tend to push people away because getting too close is scary. I know what you do every day, Victoria. I know the positions you're put in. The dangers. And that scares me. But it shouldn't stop me from saying it out loud every day. I love you."

"And I love you, too," she stated.

"And we're going to figure out some way to make this work. I don't know what that is yet, but I know I'm not letting you go. And I'm not going to let you quit Station 19."  
"You're my Ernest," Victoria said.

"I'm sorry, but who's Ernest?"

Victoria laughed. As their food arrived and they began to eat, she told Ripley the story that Susan had shared with her about Ernest. When she was done, Ripley agreed with her. He wanted to be her Ernest.

"Can I ask you something?" Ripley asked. Vic was staring at the chocolate lava dessert that the waiter had just dropped off for them to share.

"Can I have chocolate first?" She asked.

"As you wish."

Ripley dipped his spoon into the spongy cake in between them. He brought it to Vic's mouth. She wrapped her red lips around the spoon and took the cake into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted," she moaned, licking some crumbs of chocolate off her lips.

"You're going to give me a complex," Ripley told her. "It looks like you like that cake better than me."

"Maybe just a little," she teased. Vic picked up her own spoon and dove into the cake. "What were you going to ask me?"

"Why don't you call me Lucas?"

Vic's spoon stopped midway to her mouth. She hadn't expected that question.

"I…I…" she stuttered. She hadn't ever really thought about it. Ripley was just Ripley. At work he was 'Chief' and at home he was…

Vic realized she didn't really ever call him anything at home. Somehow she had gotten away with not saying his name very much at all. He had several names for her. Vic, which everyone called her. Victoria, which ordinarily would tick her off, but sounded so good coming from his lips. And Eggy, of course, which was her favorite. But she called him nothing. Why hadn't she realized that before?

"I don't know," she finally answered. "I think I just got so used to calling you Chief at work and when I talk about you with Travis, it's always Ripley."

"Or naked man friend," Ripley added.

"Or that. I like that one, too. I guess I never…thought about it. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I get it, it's weird. At work, I have to be Chief Ripley, but…I'd like to be Lucas at home. If that's ok with you."

"I'd like that," she said. "Lucas."

The word almost felt funny coming from her mouth, but at the same time, she liked the way it sounded. It would just take some getting used to.

"Now…ah…do you think we could get this dessert to go because I've had to stare at you looking like that for almost two hours and I don't think I can control myself much longer. So unless you want to end up naked, having sex on this table, I think we better go."

Vic laughed. She put her hand up in the air, signaling the waiter. "Check please."

Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying the romance! Stay tuned for a little drama…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Vic and Ripley slept in. That was, of course, because they had hardly slept at all the night before. On their short walk from the restaurant back to their bungalow, they had stopped twice. Once to make out against a palm tree and the other for Vic to take off her high heeled shoes. That was when Ripley had scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. When they got to their front door, he was so busy ravishing her neck with his lips that Vic had a hard time getting the door open. From there, they didn't even bother to take off their clothes. Instead, Ripley hoisted Vic's dress up to her waist and she simply undid his belt and dropped his pants to his ankles. The first time they made love that night was right there against the back of the door. It had progressed from there to the bedroom where they spent the rest of their night not sleeping.

That's was how they found themselves in the morning. Naked and completely spent from their love making. But they also both woke up incredibly satisfied.

"Good morning," Ripley said as Vic's eyes fluttered open. He was sitting up in bed, reading one of her trashy magazines.

"Morning," she mumbled. "Is it even still morning?"

"It's past ten. I called the front desk and postponed our boat reservation to later this afternoon."

"Good thinking."

"And I ordered room service."

"Even better."

Vic sat up. "I didn't know you liked reading about celebrities."

"I don't," Ripley replied. "But I didn't want to wake you. You're beautiful when you sleep."

Vic ran her hands through her hair, which was still mostly straight, but was also wild and tangled. She was pretty sure her makeup was smeared all over her face since she hadn't bothered to wipe it off the night before. She guessed she looked a mess.

"You're too kind."

"I mean it," he said. "You're always beautiful."

He kissed her.

"I need toothpaste," Vic said. "And coffee."

Ripley laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

"How are you so awake this morning?" Vic grumbled. "I'm exhausted."  
"Hopefully not too exhausted to enjoy our private, romantic boat ride."

"Does the boat have coffee?"

"I'll get you coffee."

Ripley climbed out of bed. Vic admired his nakedness as he pulled on his boxers and padded off into the little kitchen area of their bungalow. Vic sighed contently. It had been the perfect evening. Not only had she looked her best for him, but she knew that he truly loved her and she truly loved him. She felt invincible. And she felt happy. Happier, perhaps, than she had ever been.

A few hours later, Vic was sitting on the bow of a boat that was more luxurious than she could have imagined. When Ripley said he was taking them on a boat ride, she had expected a small dingy or at most, a modest fishing boat. The boat they were currently on, however, seemed more like a yacht. The name _Romance _was sprawled along the side of the boat. It was a suitable name.

Vic sunned herself on the bow, her black bikini showing off all of her assets. Ripley was behind the wheel in blue swim trunks and a white tank top, expertly steering them away from the beach and to complete isolation on the water.

"What do you think?" He called over the hum of the engine and the sounds of the waves splashing against the vessel.

"I think I could get used to this life," she replied.

Moments later, Ripley killed the engine and let the boat just drift. They could barely see the shore anymore. For miles around them there was just beautiful ocean. A few other boats could be seen in the distance, but nothing too close. Ripley took a quick trip below deck and came back up with a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and a plate of cheese and crackers. Barefooted, he walked over to Vic and sat, putting everything down around her. He popped open the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

"To love," he said.

"To love," she agreed.

"And in case I haven't said it yet today," he continued. "I love you."  
Vic smiled. "I do like hearing that. Now why are you wearing so many clothes?"

Ripley looked down at his tank top. "Oh, you want the shirt off?"

Vic nodded. Without hesitation, Ripley quickly tugged the tank top off, throwing it haphazardly on the deck somewhere.

"That is much better," Vic commented.

Vic scooted over to him so that she could lean on him. With their bodies pressed together, they sat in comfortable silence, just soaking in the sun and the fact that they could so openly be together.

After a few moments, Ripley put his hands on Vic's shoulders. He began massaging her skin.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she warned him, moaning in pleasure.

"Don't worry. I plan on finishing it."

Vic turned her head and met her lips to Ripley's. His ministrations on her shoulders stopped and she immediately broke their kiss.

"Don't stop," she told him.

"Yes ma'am."

As Ripley continued to give her a massage, Vic turned her head forward. She looked out over the water. Vic saw something in the distance. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. She slid her sunglasses on top of her head. She squinted, hoping the image would become a little clearer. Ripley kissed the back of her neck as his hands continued their magic. But Vic barely felt it anymore. She was completely focused on what was going on in the water.

"Do you see that?"

"That I'm trying to seduce you and am apparently failing miserably?" Ripley replied.

Vic shrugged his hands off of her and stood up.

"No," she said, pointing out over the water. "That."

"Is it a shark?" He asked.

"Just look."

Ripley stood up beside her. He, too, took off his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes to get a better look. He could see something, but he didn't know what.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think it's a boat, but…"

"There are binoculars down below," Ripley told her. "I'll go get them."

Vic continued to look out over the water while Ripley disappeared below deck to get the binoculars. He returned less than a minute later. He lifted the binoculars to his eyes and looked in the direction of whatever it was that was out there.

"Oh my God," he said. He shoved the binoculars at Vic and raced to the helm of the ship. Vic looked through the binoculars. There was a ship, similar to their own, in the water. Only it wasn't a normal ship. It was on fire. Flames were erupted from the bow of the ship. Vic could see a person on deck, but couldn't tell if he or she was injured or not.

Ripley started the engine of their boat and headed in the direction of the blaze. Vic grabbed the railing to keep herself steady while continuing to look through the binoculars.

"The fir is getting worse!" She yelled back to Ripley. "Hurry."

She glanced back and saw that Ripley was using the radio on the ship, most likely calling for help. Vic couldn't hear him over the sounds of the engine and the waves smacking against the side of the ship. She kept her focus on the binoculars. As the ship that was on fire became closer and closer, Vic could smell the smoke.

"Help!" The man on the ship was shouting, his arms waving frantically over his head. "Help us!"

As their boat approached the burning boat, Ripley slowed it down. The last thing he wanted was to crash into the boat. Then they'd both be in trouble.

"How many people are onboard?" Vic shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth so her voice carried further.

"Me and my partner! Please help! He was down below sleeping and I can't…I can't get to him!"

As he spoke, the fire popped and more flames burst through. The man started coughing. Vic was sure there was smoke in his lungs.

"We called for help!" Ripley shouted to the man.

"We have to help them," Vic said to Ripley.

"There's nothing we can do."

"We're firefighters!" Vic snapped.

"With no gear!" Ripley exclaimed. "That whole boat could go up in flames in any second! And if the fire reaches the gas tank…Vic, I don't have to tell you what could happen."

Of course he didn't have to tell her what could happen. Vic had seen it with her own eyes more times than she cared to remember. The worst calls were when something was burning or someone was hurt and there was nothing you could do about it because things were about to get worse.

"Please!" The man shouted.

Ripley grabbed a large, round flotation device from the side of the boat they were on. He threw it in the water in the direction of the boat that was in flames.

"Jump!" Ripley shouted. "We'll pull you in."

"What about Daniel?" The man questioned.

"Help is on the way for him," Ripley yelled back.

"It'll be too late by then!" The man replied.

"Jump!" Ripley insisted.

"I don't know how to swim!"

"You have to try! I won't let you drown!"

"But Daniel is still on board. I can't leave him!"

"Jump!"

As the man looked back towards the flames, the mast of the ship snapped. It fell towards the man, knocking him off his feet and directly into the water.

"Damn it!" Ripley swore. He knew he had no choice. Ripley dove off the side of the boat into the water. He swam towards the unconscious man. Ripley managed to get the ring around the unconscious man and began hauling him back towards the boat.

"Vic, can you pull us up?" Ripley shouted. He got no reply. "A little help, Vic!"

That's when Ripley heard a loud splash in the water. He frantically looked around and saw her. Vic had dove into the water. But she wasn't swimming towards Ripley. She was swimming towards the boat that was up in flames. Ripley yelled her name again, but either she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to try to save the man who was still on the boat. Ripley cursed loudly. He wanted to help her, but he also knew he had a man who could very well drown in the water if Ripley didn't help him. Ripley turned his attention to the man he was holding onto in the water. Using all his strength, Ripley towed the man to a ladder that was off the back of the boat. Ripley climbed up first, making sure the flotation device was securely around the man so that he would continue to float. Seeing as how he was still unconscious, the man was of no help in getting onto the deck. Then, Ripley laid down on his stomach and pulled the man up, gritting his teeth from the strain. As soon as the man was secure on the boat, Ripley scrambled to his feet and looked at the burning ship. The flames were higher and more intense than they had been before. Vic was just climbing onboard.

"Vic, don't!" Ripley shouted.

Vic could hear her name, but she pretended she didn't. The deck under her feet was already hot. Wearing no shoes and just her bikini, Vic was severely unprotected. She walked slowly and cautiously over the deck, checking for weak spots with every step she took. She knew if the floor caved in, she was a goner.

Vic made it to the small opening that led to the below deck area. Flames were shooting up through the hole. The smoke was making it hard to see and breathe. She coughed. Vic looked around. She ran to the other side of the ship, which thankfully was cooler and not yet engulfed in flames. She picked up the top to a bench seat and found what she was looking for underneath. Vic grabbed two large beach towels and dipped them over the side of the boat, letting them get soaking wet. She tied one of the beach towels around her mouth and the other around her shoulders. They weren't much, but they would have to do.

As Vic went back to the opening with the stairs again, she looked over at the boat she had just come from. Ripley looked like he was doing CPR on the man who had been forced into the water. Vic took a long, deep breath and raced down the smoke filled stairs to the area below the deck. She couldn't see a thing. The smoke was too thick. Flames licked at her feet.

"Daniel!" Vic shouted through the wet towel. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

Vic put one of her hands in front of her, trying to use it to feel her way through the small area. Her foot bumped something. A bench perhaps. Or a bed. Not being able to see, Vic swiped her hands around until she felt flesh. It was an arm. Just as Vic went to tug on the arm, there was a loud noise and heat ravaged her body.

Author's Note: I couldn't write a Station 19 fic without some fire. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Victoria Hughes felt numb. She knew there was something she was supposed to do. Something that she did every second of every day without thinking about it. But she was struggling. She couldn't remember. She couldn't do it. What was it again? That's right. Breathe. Victoria Hughes was supposed to be breathing. In and out. Slowly. That's what she had been taught. In every class in the fire academy, they taught you how to breathe when your lungs didn't want you to. They taught you what to do if there was no clean air to breathe or if your lungs were full of smoke. The knowledge had been ingrained in her. She just had to do it.

Vic opened her mouth to let air enter her lungs, but all she got was a mouthful of salt water. She immediately coughed, but that only made things worse. She was surrounded by water. Her lungs weren't getting air. She couldn't breathe. She was drowning. Her arms began to swing wildly, her legs kicking out. She was panicking. And then Vic remembered her training. She couldn't panic. Panic meant death. Vic forced her body to calm. Her lungs were burning, but she couldn't focus on that. And she couldn't take another breath until she found some air.

Vic opened her eyes. She saw orange and red flames. Pieces of white wood. And above her, sunshine. Vic kicked her legs, pushing her arms up and down as hard as she could. When she broke the surface of the water, she took a breath so deep that she wasn't sure her body could handle it. She coughed up water. For a moment, her head dipped below the water again. She had to remember to keep moving her arms and legs. She had to tread water if she wanted to stay alive. For a few seconds, she focused on her breathing. She coughed up more water, but then forced her body to relax so that she could start to breathe more evenly. A large piece of wood from the ship floated by her and Vic held onto it, letting it help her stay afloat. As she caught her breath, she looked around. The boat that had been in flames was gone. All that was left was pieces, some of which were still up in flames.

"Vic!" Ripley was shouting. "Victoria!"

Vic turned her head to where the sound was coming from. Ripley was standing on the edge of their boat, looking in the water. His eyes were darting every which way. He looked panicked. Vic realized he couldn't see her among all the debris. As she was about to call to him, Vic saw something else in the water. A body. Vic's body reacted before her mind could. Letting go of the piece of the wood she was holding onto, Vic swam over to where there was a man, face down in the water. She turned him over so that he was floating on his back. Vic tried to check for a pulse, but she couldn't quite be sure. With the water and waves lapping around her and trying to keep herself and the man afloat, things weren't so easy.

"Here!" Vic yelled, her voice not quite as loud as she had hoped it would be. Her lungs still hurt. Her throat was sore. She tried again, mustering all of her energy. "Lucas, I'm here!"

She heard a splash and within seconds, she felt Ripley beside her, helping her hold the man up. Together, they managed to swim back to their boat. Ripley forced Vic to climb up first, leaving him in the water with the man who they weren't sure was alive or dead. While Ripley hoisted the man up, Vic pulled. When he was safely on board, both immediately started doing CPR. Vic pushed on his chest while Ripley breathed into his mouth. Even if she wanted to, Vic didn't think she had enough air to spare. The man had some visible burns on his arms and his hair was slightly singed. Other than that, however, he looked to be in pretty good shape. There was no telling how much smoke he had inhaled, though, or how long he was face down in the water. Vic looked at Ripley, but he didn't meet her eyes. Although Vic was sure there were a lot of things Ripley wanted to say to her, they were both in work mode. The patient came first.

"Is he going to be alright?" The first man who had been rescued by Ripley asked. He was sitting against the side of the boat, holding a towel to the back of his head where blood was oozing out from where he had been hit by the ship's mast. Ripley had at least managed to get him breathing again.

"We're doing everything we can," Vic responded.

"Somebody else is coming," the man reported, pointing out into the water.

Vic looked up. Another boat, this one painted red, was racing towards them. A big white cross was painted on the side of the boat. Help had finally arrived.

"That must be the help I called," Ripley stated.

"Better late than never," Vic mumbled.

When the rescue boat arrived, it was a blur of shouting and explaining and working to move the man safely to the new boat. It wasn't until Vic was alone in the back of the rescue boat, guzzling down some bottled water that she realized how tired her body was. She looked down at her feet. The soles of her feet were bright red and puffy. Blisters had already started to form. The deck she had walked on without shoes had been hotter than she realized. If she had spent even another minute walking on the hot surface, she would most likely have third degree burns and would have had to go to the hospital.

"They're going to send somebody back for our boat," Ripley told her as he sat down beside her. "We're going to catch a ride back on this one. I want you to get checked out when we get back to the resort."

"I'm fine," Vic replied.

"You're not fine."

"Just minor burns and cuts and bruises."

"You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't."

"But you could have been!" Ripley yelled.

"I did what had to be done. I did my job!"

"This is Hawaii, Vic, not Seattle. You're not on duty here. You're not a firefighter here!"

"I have always been and will always be a firefighter no matter where I am," she insisted. "It's in my blood."

"What you did was reckless!" Ripley continued shouting. "I told you I had called for help. I told you to wait!"

"And you're not in charge of me out here! You may be my chief back in Seattle, but here you're just my boyfriend."

Ripley put his hands on his hips. "Just your boyfriend, huh? Is that all?"

She realized how her words sounded. She hadn't meant them that way.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she said, softening her tone.

"Do I?"

"You are more than just my boyfriend, but…but you can't be angry with me for doing something that you would have done yourself."  
"No. I wouldn't have. Because I realized how stupid it was to take a risk like that. If you had been in the wrong place when that boat exploded…"

"But I wasn't in the wrong place. I was in the right place. I saved that man."

"Did you? Because what I saw was you making the irrational decision to go into the belly of a ship that was on fire with no gear and no idea what you were getting yourself into. And then I saw that ship explode. And debris and fire rained down like a hailstorm. And whether you had been there or not, that man would have ended up in the water. And then we could have saved him safely together. You took an unnecessary risk."

"Oh, so you knew the boat was going to explode? You knew that he would end up in the water? I went in there because I thought I could pull him out."

"Yeah, you thought."

"That's what we do on a daily basis. We use our best judgement."

Ripley scoffed. "Well, your judgement needs some work."

"Oh, so are you psychic now or something? You knew exactly what was going to happen?"

"No, but I have enough experience that I know when things are going to go bad. I know when you have to cut your losses and not run into the blazing inferno!"

"Well, I'm sorry because I will never be the kind of firefighter who just sits on the sidelines and let's someone die."

"You made the wrong choice!" Ripley yelled. "Don't you see that?"

"Look, if you can't handle my decision to save a life then maybe you can't handle being with me!"

Vic stood up abruptly, immediately hissing from the pain that was jutting up her feet from the blisters.

"Vic," Ripley said, more softly than he had been speaking before. He could see pain on her face and all he wanted to do was take care of her.

"I'm fine!" She shouted, limping away. As Ripley turned to go after her, he saw that they were reaching the shore. There were three ambulances waiting at the resort with several medics out and waiting.

When the boat docked, the medics climbed aboard. They first loaded up the men they had saved onto gurneys and into the back of the ambulances. Ripley was busy telling the medics about the man who had hit his head while Vic was telling the second ambulance about the man who had been thrust into the water with her. Amazingly, both men were conscious and would most likely make a full recovery. They were both pretty lucky all considering.

"You need to get checked out," Ripley said to Vic when the first and second ambulance pulled away, leaving just one left.

"I can take care of myself."

"Vic," he whispered. "Please."

Rolling her eyes, but knowing he was right, Vic approached the third ambulance. A male and a female medic had her sit down while they took her vitals and began wrapping her left foot, which was more badly burned than her right. They tried to convince her to go to a hospital, but Vic refused. She knew she would be ok. She just needed rest and water. Lots and lots of water to take care of her scratchy throat. So the medics left her with some gauze and ointment to treat her foot and told her to call the hospital if she had any complications.

When the ambulance left, Vic and Ripley were left alone outside the lobby of their resort. Vic was sitting in a chair that had been brought out for her while Ripley was pacing back and forth. Vic knew their argument about whether she had been too reckless wasn't over.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did," Vic said, refusing to back down. "I would make the same choice over again."

"That's what scares me," Ripley replied. "Vic, you are a good firefighter. You are one of the best. But you're also young and you think you're invincible and I hate to break it to you, but you're not."

"I know I'm not invincible."

"Then why do it?" He asked with a sigh. "Why risk your life in an impossible situation?"

"Because why is my life worth more than his? Why do I get to decide who lives and dies?"

"Because that's the job," Ripley said. "I make that call every day. Sometimes you have to make the hard choice. Sometimes you have to sit back and not be the hero."

"And you can live with that?"

"I have to."

"Well, I can't.

They were quiet for a moment.

"I've never felt like I felt today," Ripley said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never felt…scared like that. Scared that I would never see you again. Scared that I'd watch the entire ship burn with you still inside. When that explosion happened. Vic, I…I don't think I breathed until I saw you in the water."

"I definitely didn't breathe," Vic admitted. "It took me a minute to remember how."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

Ripley shook his head. "I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Why spouses and family members of firefighters are always so worried. I remember when I told my sister that I was going to be a firefighter, she was terrified. And every story I would tell her about surviving another blaze or doing another daring rescue, she got more and more scared because she was convinced she could lose me any day. So I stopped telling her. We found other things to talk about. Because it was easier for her that way. And I never saw it from her perspective. I just thought she was weak or someone who couldn't handle the gory details, but now I get it. I see the other side."

"What are you saying?" Vic asked.

"I'm saying that thinking that you wouldn't make it out of that was the worst feeling I've ever felt. That was terrifying, Vic. And I don't think I can…I don't know if I can be that terrified again."

"I don't understand."

"I watch men and women run into burning buildings every day. I'm in charge of those people. Sometimes I'm the one who has to decide who lives and who dies. And it can be scary and nerve wracking and tense and awful, but nothing like it was with you today. I've never felt this way before. I don't know if I can…be with someone with such a disregard for her own life."

"I don't have a disregard for my own life," Vic began. But then she realized what else he had said. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "You don't want to be together?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Ripley said. He paused. "I don't…I don't know what I'm saying."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical? You've spent your entire career running into fires."

"I know."

"And you can't tell me that you haven't been in worse situations," Vic stated. Ripley didn't reply. His head was low. He was staring at the sandy path beneath his feet. "But when I do it, you can't handle it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not thinking straight. Damn it, Eggy, I thought you were dead. I saw you jump into the water and climb onto a boat that was on fire and I thought I'd never see you again."

"We've all that thought. We've all had friends and colleagues we thought we'd never see again."

"Yes, but you're not just a friend or a colleague. You're the woman I love. And I just don't know if I'm strong enough for this."

Vic opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She felt tears pricking in the back of her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She didn't know how it was possible in the span of an hour to go from having the most romantic vacation she had ever been on with the greatest man she had ever met to feeling like they were on the cusp of breaking up.

"Well, when you decide, I'll be in our room," she said. "I need a shower."

Vic stood up and began limping away, her feet still sore from the blisters that had formed. Ripley stepped towards her, putting his hand on her arm.

"Vic, don't…"

"Leave me alone," she said, pulling her arm from his grasp.

He let her go. Without taking another look back, Vic walked away. It wasn't until she was safely at their bungalow with the door closed behind her that Vic let the tears fall.

Author's Note: Ok, don't hate me! I love writing romance, but I also love a little drama. Stay tuned, though! I promise there's more to come!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She didn't bother folding her sexy, red dress neatly as she had when she had packed it a few days earlier. Instead, Vic picked up the dress that had been thrown on the floor the night before and crumpled it into a ball. She tossed it into her suitcase on top of her red shoes. She had half a mind to burn the dress and the shoes. She was sure she would never be able to wear them again without thinking of Ripley. And thinking of Ripley hurt too much.

It had been over two hours since their argument outside the resort's lobby. Vic had no idea where Ripley had been. She stormed off to their bungalow and had taken a long, hot shower. She had let her tears fall freely. When she got out, she had re-wrapped her sore feet and immediately started packing.

Vic looked at her phone. She hadn't used it the entire time she and Ripley had been in Hawaii. That had been part of their deal – no cell phones. She had several text messages from Travis, asking her how things were going or just sending heart emojis to irritate her. Vic thought about texting him, but didn't want to explain what had happened over text message. Vic wasn't even sure what had happened. She and Ripley hadn't exactly broken up, but she wasn't sure if they were still together either. Vic saw one of Ripley's shirts from the corner of her eye on the floor near where her dress had been. She limped over to it, picked it up, and smelled it. She hated that he smelled so damn good. She thought about putting the shirt in her suitcase, but thought better of it. If they were going to break up, it was best to make a clean break.

Vic focused back on her phone. The only reason she had turned it on was to check to see if there were any flights leaving Hawaii that evening. Even though they weren't set to leave until later the next day, Vic just wanted to get out of there. Paradise suddenly didn't seem like paradise anymore. Unfortunately, the only flight out that evening to Seattle was already fully booked. Vic thought about being put on the standby list, but the price of the flight was outrageous. With no hopes for escape, Vic focused on packing. She might not be able to leave Hawaii, but she could at least stay in a different bungalow. She had no interest in staying with Ripley. Actually, she did want to stay with Ripley. But that was the problem. She was so head over heels in love with him, but knew that heartbreak wasn't far off.

"Damn you," Vic said out loud, clutching Ripley's shirt to her chest. As a tear began to fall again, Vic wiped it away. She stood up, deciding she needed some fresh air. Although her feet were hurting her, Vic made her way to the balcony. With Ripley's shirt still in her hands, she leaned against the railing, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells. The water, the sand, the warm air didn't seem so inviting as it had before. It was as if Hawaii had lost its magic. Vic thought about Susan, the woman she had met just a few days earlier. Maybe just like Susan wasn't meant to be with Ernest because it made things too complicated, Vic wasn't meant to be with Ripley. Maybe if Vic waited long enough, she would find a Roger, a man who was nice and handsome. But somehow Vic knew that her Roger wouldn't give her the same butterflies as Ripley did. No one could make her feel the way Ripley made her feel. But Ripley wasn't an option anymore. Did Vic regret climbing onto a boat that was on fire? No. But she regretted how Ripley felt about it.

When Vic turned around to head back inside to finish packing, she saw Ripley standing against the glass doorframe. She had been so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard him come in. Surprised, Vic gasped and dropped the shirt she was holding.

"You really do like my shirts, don't you?" Ripley asked, attempting to break the ice with a little humor. Vic wasn't having it.

"I'm almost done packing," she said. "Then you can have the whole place to yourself."

"I don't want the whole place to myself."

Vic tried to push past him to go back into the bedroom, but he stood in the doorway, blocking her way.

"Get out of my way," she stated.

"Can we talk?"

"We did enough talking before."

"That wasn't talking. That was me just spewing anything that came into my head and I…"

"Leave me alone," Vic interrupted.

"Please, Vic. I want to…"

"I don't want to hear it!" She shouted. "I don't want to hear that you were scared and you can't handle me. I don't want to hear that you're breaking up with me! Because damn it, Lucas Ripley, I fell in love with you. You and your charm and your amazing hair and your good smelling shirts. I thought we had something. I thought you understood me better than anyone else."

"I do, Vic. I…"

"But you're a coward!"

"You're right," he admitted. "I am a coward."

"You…you…" she stuttered, feeling the fight draining from her. He wasn't supposed to agree with her. He was supposed to yell back. He was supposed to fight with her.

"Eggy…"

"I bought special Hawaii underwear for you," she said lamely.

Ripley took a step towards her. "I know. And they were amazing. You're amazing."

"You can't say things like that when you're about to break my heart."

"Is that what you think?" Ripley asked. "That I want to break up with you?"

"Isn't it?"

"It was just a fight, Vic. Our second fight if we're keeping score."

"You said you didn't know if you could be with me."

"Because it's scary," he admitted. "Because feeling this way about you is scary as hell."

"This isn't making me feel and better."

"I don't want to break your heart. Vic, I want to do the opposite of breaking your heart."

"I…I don't understand."

Ripley reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, ornately decorate gold and red box. He opened it.

"Victoria Hughes, will you marry me?"

Vic stared at the ring inside the box. It was an oval shaped diamond with crystals all around. The band was exquisite. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped slightly. Vic's mind was going a million miles an hour. She was so sure that Ripley was going to break up with her. The last thing she expected was him to be holding out a ring in her direction. Vic couldn't stop staring. She thought that maybe staring at it would make the diamond go away. But did she want it to go away?

"I…" she squeaked out. "I need to sit down."

Vic took a seat on one of the lounge chairs, her legs practically giving way beneath her. She put her feet up and flopped her arm over her eyes as if seeing the ring was giving her a migraine. Still holding the ring box open, Ripley sat on the edge of the chair beside her so he was facing her.

"I know this is crazy," Ripley said. "Especially after what just happened."

"I thought you were going to break up with me."

"I know," he said quickly. "And I'm sorry. I was…irrational. I was scared. We had just been through this horrible thing and my mind wasn't working right and…and I know it's no excuse. I never meant to hurt you, Vic. I was just so terrified. And I know we both have dangerous jobs. And I would never ask you to stop. I would never ask you to not be you. This is just new for me…caring for someone this much."

"And what happens next time we're both on a call and I have to go in to a fire? What happens when there's a possibility I won't come out?"

"I'm not going to lie, it won't be easy. That will never be easy, but that doesn't mean I have to stop loving you. That doesn't mean we can't be together."

"And what happens if you're the one who has to make the call about leaving firefighters behind and I'm one of those firefighters?"

Ripley didn't answer right away. While Vic had spent her time packing over the last two hours since their fight, Ripley had spent the time walking down the beach, thinking about everything. He ran through every possibility and scenario in his mind. He thought about when he had been younger and more of a risk-taker. He thought about being the Chief and the responsibilities that came with it. But most of all, he had thought about Victoria and how he didn't want to spend a day without her. How he would rather worry about her safety than not be with her.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "That's probably why the department has the rule it does about not dating someone of a different rank."

"You have to make the right call," Victoria said. "You can't risk unnecessary lives."

"I know," he responded. "This isn't easy, Eggy. Nothing had been easy since you asked me out for a drink that night."

"But you still asked me to marry you? After this traumatic experience we had together and the fight, you thought the best thing to do is go buy some ring at the island jewelry store and propose?" Vic asked, not sure if she was angry or excited or something in between.

"I didn't buy the ring on the island," Ripley corrected. "This ring was my grandmother's."

Vic turned to look at him, thoroughly surprised. "What?"

"When my sister came to visit to meet you, I asked her to bring it because even then I knew you were special," Ripley explained. "I didn't know when I would ask you to marry me. I just knew that I wanted to. I've known for a while. And when I booked this trip, I decided to take the ring with me just in case. I didn't know if I was going to ask you. I hadn't really planned on it. I just knew I would know when the moment was right."

"So you've just been carrying this thing around?"

"Yeah, basically."

"We haven't…talked about marriage," she stuttered. "We haven't even been dating that long."

"I know. Which is why the whole thing is crazy. But I want this, Vic. I want you. And if you're not ready. If you think it's too soon, then I'll wait. I can…put the ring away until you're ready."

"It's not something we can pretend didn't happen," Vic said. "You can't just go home and put it in your sock drawer. Because I'll know it's there. I'll…feel its presence. It's like it'll be staring at us from inside the drawer."

"I did not picture this going this way," Ripley admitted.

"Then are you sorry you asked?" Vic responded.

He shook his head. "No. Vic, I love you. I want to spend my life with you. But I can also be patient and if you need more time, I'll give you that. I'll do whatever you want. Just know that I would wait for you forever. Because you're it for me. You're my happily ever after. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So you don't have to say 'yes' now. Just say that you'll think about it. Just say that you're in this with me. Ring or no ring."

Vic stared at him, contemplating her options. Her mind was racing. Her heart was full. He was saying all of the right things, but just two hours before he had been saying all of the wrong things. But then again, she had to put herself in his shoes. What if he had gone off and done something reckless? How would she have reacted? Could she love someone who was in danger most of the time? Did she want to spend her life with the man sitting in front of her? The answer was yes.

"If we do this," she began, her voice a little shaky. "What does that mean for protocol?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would we be breaking department protocol if we were legally married? Would you still outrank me?"

"On a call, sure. But…marriage would basically wipe away our ranks. We wouldn't be breaking any rules. We certainly wouldn't have to be a secret anymore. Rank basically wouldn't matter."

Vic thought about it for a moment. "Then let's do it. Let's get married."

"Vic, I don't want you saying yes just because of some loophole in the protocol about married couples."

"You just said it would solve our problem," she said.

"Yeah, but would that be the only reason you're saying yes?"

Vic sat up a little and placed her palms on either sides of his cheeks. She wanted to look directly into his eyes when she said her next words, which she chose carefully.

"Lucas Ripley, I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone else in my entire life. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to wake up with you every morning. I want to hold your hand on the way to work. I want to be able to go to every restaurant in the city with you and announce to the world that you are my husband. I want it all…with you. So yes, I will marry you because I love you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Ripley's eyes began welling up as well. She leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Author's Note: So, I originally wasn't planning on doing a proposal, but then it just kind of turned out that way and I'm glad it did. I hope everyone is happy! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After Vic had accepted Ripley's proposal, they had found themselves naked and in bed. After some passionate love making, Ripley held Vic in his arms, her head leaning on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. Vic sighed contently, closing her eyes. It was still daytime, but Vic was exhausted. Between the dramatic fire rescue on the boat, the emotional fight and eventual proposal, as well as the physical energy they had both just expended in bed, she felt like she could sleep for a week. The only problem was, they were headed back to Seattle the next day.

Vic opened her eyes, long enough to look at the ring on her left finger. It was still so new. Vic wondered how long it would take to get used to wearing a ring on that particular finger. She had never worn one there before. Then Vic thought about what Travis and all of the others would say when she returned to Station 19. Travis would be surprised, for sure, but everyone else would probably be shocked. After all, only Travis, Jack, and Captain Sullivan knew she and Ripley were even an item.

"What are we going to do when we get back?" Vic asked, suddenly picturing everyone's surprised faces.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we going to tell everyone right away? Do you have to tell anyone in the fire department first to cover our bases?"

"Well, I'm sort of the one in charge, but yeah, there are people who should probably hear it from me before hearing it through the grapevine. I'd like to tell my sister first, actually."

"And Travis will kill me if he's not first to know. He's already pissed that Jack found out about us before he did."

"It'll all work out," Ripley assured her, kissing the top of her head.

"Will we have to get married right away?"

"Why do you ask?"

"To get the department off our backs. Would it make more sense for us to get married right away? I've never planned a wedding, but it seems to me that it takes a lot of work and time. But if the department finds out we're engaged, will we…"

"Stop worrying," Ripley interrupted. "We will figure everything out when we get home. Let's just enjoy our last night in paradise."

But Vic couldn't stop worrying. And she couldn't stop thinking of possibilities and problems and everything else in between.

"What if we just did it here?" She blurted out.

"Did what here?"

"Got married."

"Vic…" Ripley began.

Vic sat up so she could look him in the eye.

"Think about it. You keep saying that we're here in paradise. Why not take advantage of it? And wouldn't it solve all of our problems at home? If we're already married, we don't have to worry about what the department says or whether or not we're still breaking any rules. And what better story is there to tell our grandchildren that their grandparents got engaged and married within twenty-four hours?"

"Oh, so we have grandchildren now?" Ripley asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm just saying. We could do it here. What's stopping us?"

Ripley paused to think. "I'm not saying no. But what about my sister? What about Travis?"

"He'll be pissed, for sure. But this isn't about our family or friends. This is about us. We can have a big party back in Seattle for everyone else later. But we are here. Now. Together. And completely and madly in love. I love you, Lucas Ripley. I want to be your wife. Marry me. Here. Today. In paradise."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Vic nodded. "They do wedding ceremonies," she said. "I saw it in one of the brochures."

Ripley laughed. "That settles it then. Let's get married."

"Are you sure?"

"Weren't you the one pushing the matter?"

"But I don't want you to agree with me because you think it's what I want. I want you to agree with me because you want to do it."

"I want to marry you," he stated. "I want to marry you tomorrow on a sandy white beach with the sun beating down on us. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife."

Vic smiled. "Ok."

She kissed him quickly before sliding her body to the edge of the bed. She picked up her clothes and began frantically pulling them on.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"I need a wedding dress."

"What about that dress from last night?"

"That was my 'go out to dinner and blow Lucas's mind' dress."

"Well, you definitely succeeded with that."

"Now I need a wedding dress."

"Well, good thing this resort has a store for that."

"This resort has a store for everything. Do you think this happens a lot?" Vic asked as she got dressed in a pair of white shorts and a dark green tank top.

"What's that?" Ripley replied, watching her as she pulled her clothes on. He had half a mind to drag her back into bed with him, but also was excited at the prospect of seeing her in a wedding dress.

"People get engaged and married all in the same twenty-four hour period here? Is it like Vegas?"

Ripley chuckled. "Maybe. I'll go talk to the manager of the hotel. See if we can get someone to marry us tomorrow before our flight."

"Ok. And we'll both need wedding rings. Oh, and maybe some food. I guess we need a witness, too, right?"

"I have a feeling the resort can help us with all of that. Like you said, it's probably like Las Vegas around here."

"Think they have any Elvis impersonators?"

They both laughed. "Maybe. Want to get married by Elvis?"

"I don't care as long as we get married."

"I like the way you think. You worry about the dress. I'll worry about the details."

"Ok. I'll see you later on then."

Vic turned to leave.

"Oh, and Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She could feel her cheeks blush slightly. "I love you too."

Before she decided to rip her clothes off and end up in bed with him again, Vic left the room. Ripley didn't move until he heard the front door close. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had never been this happy before.

For the rest of the day, Vic tried on almost every wedding dress in the resort's small boutique. They had everything from bathing suit wedding dresses to full blown ball gowns. Vic wanted something in between. Something that would impress Ripley, but also would make her feel like a bride. She also had her choice of colors. Although most of the dresses were white or off-white, there were plenty of options in teals, corals, and yellows. Vic decided she wanted to be at least a little traditional and go with white.

Vic wished Travis were there to help her, but she didn't text or call him. She was pretty sure that if she did, he would talk her out of the wedding altogether. At least until she returned to Seattle so that Travis and the other members of Station 19 could be there as she walked down the aisle. As much as Vic would miss Travis and her other friends, she and Ripley were getting hitched no matter what. Her friends would just have to deal.

While Vic tried on dresses, Ripley did what he said he would do. He worked on all of the details. The manager of the hotel was more than happy to accommodate them the next day for a quick ceremony on the beach. The way he reacted to Ripley's request, Ripley was sure people chose to get married on a whim there fairly often. The manager assured Ripley that they would have a small bar set up as well as a table of appetizers and they would get one of the resorts DJs to play some music. The resort had a local justice of the peace on standby for any quickie weddings who would marry them in traditional Hawaiian fashion. Although it would be a fast and simple ceremony, it was going to be perfect.

Once everything was decided, Ripley walked over to the section of the resort where the shops were. He stopped in the suit shop, first returning the suit he had worn when he and Vic had gone out to dinner. When he explained to the shop owner that he needed something for a wedding, the man had clapped his hands in delight and started showing Ripley some options right away. After some measurements were taken and a variety of suits, shirts, and pants tried on, Ripley made a decision and walked out of the store a happy man. He saw Vic standing on the sidewalk just outside the store he was exiting with a garment bag draped over her arm.

"Fancy meeting you here," Ripley said, shifting his own garment bag so he could greet Vic with a quick kiss.

"I saw you paying for your suit though the window," Vic said. "I thought we could go ring shopping."

"You didn't see my clothes for tomorrow, did you?" Ripley asked, feigning shock. "It's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding."

Vic rolled her eyes at his cheesy joke.

"Come on," she said, pulling on his arm. Together they walked into the ring shop. Conveniently, all three stores were right next to each other. The resort had everything you could possibly need for a wedding. It truly was like Las Vegas.

Ripley and Vic took their time looking at different ring options. They both knew they needed something easy and indestructible. After all, in their line of work, you couldn't wear something that would get in your way. Vic already knew that she wouldn't be able to wear her engagement ring to work, but she knew that Ripley would understand.

Once they both picked out their rings, Vic and Ripley stopped for a quick bite to eat at one of the bars on the beach and then went back to their bungalow. Hanging their garments up safely in their closet, they collapsed onto their bed. Before the sun even set, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Vic woke up before Ripley. She was still in the clothes she had worn the day before, as was he. They had both been so tired, they hadn't changed. Vic's feet hurt from the blisters caused by the fire and her body felt like she had been hit by a truck. It was the familiar aftermath of being in the blaze. Vic had felt that way a few times before after difficult fires she had fought. She had learned not to focus on it. After all, she had something a lot more important to focus on.

After watching Ripley sleeping peacefully for a few moments, Vic slipped out of bed. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the hot water beat against her tired muscles. Although her feet were still hurting, the water soothed them a little. As she grabbed her shampoo, the door to the bathroom opened. Ripley stepped in, already completely naked. Without a word, he got into the shower with her.

"It's our wedding day," Vic said as Ripley took the shampoo from her and began working it into a lather in her hair.

"Yes it is."

"We shouldn't be together," Vic told him. "As you said, it's bad luck."

"We'll make our own luck," he replied, capturing her lips with his.

When their shower and love making was done, Vic kicked Ripley out of the bedroom. She told him he could have the rest of the bungalow, but she needed time to get ready and she didn't want Ripley to see her in her dress before it was time. The ceremony was set for noon, which gave her enough time to look good and gave them enough time to catch their evening flight home later on.

Vic expertly did her hair, letting it be naturally curly. She pulled one side of it away from her face, pinning it back with a beautiful white flower that the lady at the bridal shop insisted she buy. The flower was real and it let off a beautiful, fragrant smell. Vic did her makeup next, keeping it light. She put on a little cover-up and some mascara and light eyeshadow. She didn't want to overdo it. Unlike the smoky eye she had done when they had gone out to dinner, Vic wanted to seem natural and effortless. It seemed only appropriate for an afternoon beach wedding.

A few minutes before noon, Vic looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased at what she saw. She knew Ripley was waiting for her on the beach. She expected she would be nervous, but she wasn't. That's what told her she was doing the right thing. She knew that others would think they were crazy. They hadn't dated long and for that entire time they were a secret to the outside world. They had been engaged for less than 24 hours. But none of that mattered because in a matter of minutes, Victoria Hughes would become Lucas Ripley's wife and she would become Victoria…

Vic's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that. Marrying Lucas would mean possibly changing her last name. She was ready to marry Lucas, but was she ready to become Mrs. Lucas Ripley? Was she ready to become the Chief's wife? More thoughts raced through her head. Where would they live once they were married? They always spent time at Vic's apartment, but it was small and they would need more space. Were they going to have children? Did Ripley even want children? Did she? And what about money? He obviously made a lot more than she did and she didn't have much money saved up. Would she resent him for always bringing more to the table and would he resent her for using his money?

Vic's stomach churned and suddenly she didn't feel so good.

Author's Note: So, I really thought this was going to be the last chapter, but as I was writing, I couldn't help but go wherever the words took me so I went with it. There will be one more chapter left!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Vic made her way down the stairs in their bungalow and into the living room, a place where she and Ripley hadn't spent much time. Ripley was in the small kitchen, just off the living room, rummaging through a cabinet. His back was to her. He was a in a tan suit jacket with matching pants. Vic could see a small bouquet of native Hawaiian flowers in a vase on the table next to the door. They were meant to be her wedding flowers.

"Lucas," Vic said.

"Hey, woah," he replied, not turning around. "I thought we said we'd see each other on the beach. It's bad luck to…"

"What are we doing?" She asked, feeling beaten down.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we doing? Getting married is…it's crazy."

She could see his body tense, but he still didn't turn around.

"Victoria."

The way he said her name sent shockwaves through her body. He didn't phrase it as a question, but as a statement. His voice wasn't quavering as her was. He was as sure and determined as he ever was. It was one of the things that made Ripley such a good fire chief. When he made his mind up about something, that's all there was to it. He could be firm and gentle all at the same time. And he almost always got what he wanted. All it took was him saying her name and Vic felt like melting.

"I'm sorry," Vic whispered.

"If you're not ready, we don't have to do this," he said to her. "But I love you, Victoria."

"Are you ready?" She asked, her voice sounding small.

He nodded, but then realized his back was still to her. "I am. I know what I want, Victoria. I want you. But like I told you last night, I'll wait if that's what you want. I'll wait for as long as it takes to convince you that this is right."

"There are just so many things that we've never talked about."

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know if I want to change my name. I like my name. It's who I am. It's who I've always been," Vic began. Lucas opened his mouth to reply, but she kept going. "And children. We've never discussed if we want children. I don't even know if I want children and I sure as hell don't know if you want children. And then there's the money. I don't want you paying for everything even though you make more money. Do we merge our finances or do we keep our money separate? And what about a house? Do you want a house? Do I want a house?" Vic threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "Would you just turn around? I don't want to have this conversation with your back!"

Lucas backed himself up towards the sound of her voice. Without looking at her, he grabbed a blanket that was draped along the back of the couch. He handed it out to her.

"I'm not cold," she said.

"Hold it up in front of you so I can't see you."

"Are you serious? Lucas, I'm talking about our future and you're worried about seeing me in my wedding dress? A dress that I picked out yesterday, by the way. This isn't like a traditional wedding."

"You're right. It's not traditional. But please, Eggy? I know it's silly, but nothing about our relationship since day one has been traditional. Can you just give me this one thing? Please?"

Vic sighed. She grabbed the blanket and unfolded it. Grabbing the edges, she held it in front of her, creating a barrier between her and Lucas. The only thing visible to him would be her neck and head.

"Alright, fine," she said. "I'm covered."

Lucas turned around slowly. He smiled when he saw her.

"You're beautiful," he said, looking at her face. "I love your hair like that. So natural." He had to stop himself from reaching out and touching it.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked, ignoring his comments. "Aren't you worried that we're rushing into this?"

"No." He placed his hand on her cheek softly. "Eggy, I don't care if you change your last name. I mean, I'd be honored to share my name with you, but if you want to stay Victoria Hughes, then so be it. I fell in love with you as Victoria Hughes. That sure as hell isn't going to change. And do I want kids? Maybe. Can I see you being an amazing mom? Yes, I can. But if it's just the two of us, I'll be happy. And I don't care that I make more money than you and I don't care if we merge our finances. And I get that you want to pay your own way and be independent. I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you. And as far as where we're going to live. That bed in your apartment is pretty nice."

Vic smiled. "You do seem to like it there."

"Yeah, I do. And when the time is right and we decided we need a place of our own, we can apartment hunt or buy a house or live in a condo or live on a bench in the damn park for all I care. I just want to be with you, Victoria. Wherever that is. Whatever your name is or whoever might come along in our future. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

Vic could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. Crying would ruin the minimal amount of makeup she had already applied.

"How do you always know how to say the right thing?"

"Because I love you. Because even though it's only been a short time since we've been dating, I know you. I know you better than you think I do. And I know we can make this work. So, if you're ready, I'd like to marry you, Victoria Hughes. Here. Today. In this paradise. Isn't that what you said to me recently?"

She nodded. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yeah. I think it was you convincing me just yesterday that this was right. That you and I are meant to be."

"You're right. I'm sorry for my…meltdown."

He shrugged. "I've gotten used to how your brain works. It's one of the many things I love about you."

He leaned in to kiss her, but Vic backed away.

"It's bad luck to kiss the bride before the wedding."

"Is it?" Ripley asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile. "Then let's go get married so I can kiss you properly."

"Ok."

"But I want to make sure that you're sure. I don't want to convince you of anything, Vic. I want you to know in your heart that this is right. I don't want you to get halfway down the aisle and…"

"We're on the beach," she interrupted. "There is no aisle."

Ripley laughed. "Damn, I really want to kiss you right now."

"Soon enough," she replied. "And yes, I know in my heart that this is what I want. You don't have to worry about that."

"That is very good to hear." He looked into her eyes and Vic could feel his love. "Alright, so, I'll see you in a minute then, yes?"

"Yes," she answered.

With that, Ripley turned and left the bungalow. Vic lowered the blanket and tossed it back on the couch. She made her way back upstairs to get the last item she needed. Then she went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She adjusted a clip in her hair and examined her reflection. She did look pretty great. And after their talk, she felt ready. Vic took inhaled and exhaled slowly.

When Ripley saw Vic just a few moments later walking towards him, he had to stop himself from audibly gasping. Although he had just seen and talked to her, seeing her walk down the sandy beach barefoot towards him in her white, flowing gown made every other outfit she had ever worn pale in comparison, including the sexy red dress. Her gown was made of silk and it flowed off her body like a goddess. A short veil was clipped into her hair, the lacy fabric blowing behind her in the slight wind. She was carrying the bouquet of bright pinks and oranges. Ripley standing in front of an arbor decorated with the same flowers as her bouquet. When she got to Ripley, she could see he had attached a white flower to his suit. It matched the one she had in her hair. There was a man standing next to Ripley, holding open a booklet. He was obviously the one who was going to marry them. But Vic paid him no mind. Instead, she focused on Ripley. Even though she had seen him in his suit back in the bungalow, seeing him standing in front of the ocean, his naked toes in the sand, his gorgeous head of hair blowing in the breeze, and the look on his face as he watched her walk towards him, he was better looking than ever.

"You are so beautiful," he said to her as she approached him.

"And you're quite handsome yourself," Vic replied.

"Shall we begin?" The man asked.

Ripley took Vic's hand. "Yes. I don't want to wait another minute to marry this woman."

The next day, Victoria stared at the two rings on her left ring finger. She couldn't believe that she was a married woman. Ripley took her hand and squeezed it.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"I'm a little worried about Travis's reaction," she answered. "I'm sure everyone will be…"

"Surprised."

"That's an understatement."

Ripley put his foot on the gas as the red light they were waiting at turned green. Within a minute, they would be at Station 19. Vic's shift was set to start in just ten minutes. They had returned from Hawaii the night before. They had spent the night at Vic's apartment, in Vic's bed, doing what they did best. As Vic woke up in the morning, wrapped in her husband's arm, she thought about everything that had transpired. The wedding ceremony had been short and sweet, but Vic wouldn't have changed it for the world. After they were officially married, they walked along the beach a little ways to one of the beachside bars. They drank and ate and danced to a DJ who was playing music. Other people from the resort joined them and eventually they had a full-blown party on the beach. Neither Vic nor Ripley knew any of the people there, but it was like they had their own little reception. Before too long, however, it was time to catch their flight home. Victoria returned her wedding dress to the shop she had rented it from, as did Ripley with his suit. As they dragged their luggage through the airport, they both knew that to everyone else around them, they looked like a typical traveling couple, returning home from a vacation. But to them it felt different. To them it felt right. Vic couldn't stop smiling.

Vic slept most of the plane ride home on Ripley's shoulder. It felt good being able to sit together and knowing that even if they did run into someone they knew, it wouldn't matter. They were married. They weren't breaking protocol anymore. Vic had practically collapsed in her bed when they got back to her apartment. But as Ripley started peeling off her clothes one article at a time, she perked up and they made love twice before they both succumbed to sleep. When Vic awoke that morning, she was saddened to realize that their secret vacation was actually over and that she had to report to work. But then Ripley reminded her that their secret vacation no longer had to be a secret and Vic became a little excited.

Ripley turned his car into the driveway of Station 19, being sure to not park in front of one of the firetrucks or aid cars. After all, there was no telling when an emergency could happen.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "Let's do this."

They each got out of the car. Vic led the way into the firehouse. They debated on going in holding hands, but thought that might be too much. They needed to announce their news first. Ripley waited out by one of the firetrucks while Vic walked into the kitchen. She was glad to see that everyone was sitting down to breakfast. Upon seeing Vic, Travis jumped up and was the first to give her a big hug. As each member of her fire station family hugged her, Vic did her best of hiding her left hand. They asked her about her trip and Vic told them she had a good time. She asked about how everything had been at Station 19 and she was glad to hear that nothing outrageous had happened while she was gone.

"Come on," Travis said when everyone was done with their initial greetings. "Let's have some breakfast."

"Actually, there's something I want to tell you," Vic said. "Or show you. Or tell you and show you."

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"Just…come with me," Vic said, trying to hold back a smile. "And could someone get the Captain?"

Taking a calming breath, Vic walked back out of the room and towards the firetrucks where she knew Ripley was waiting. The rest of the group followed her, whispering amongst themselves. Sullivan had seen the mass exodus and popped his head out of his office.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Vic wants to tell us something. Or show us something. I'm not sure which. I'm not sure she knows which," Andy answered.

When everyone else saw Ripley standing in front of the ladder truck, Travis eyed Vic.

"What is going on?" He whispered.

Vic walked over to Ripley. Everyone else gathered around, enclosing them in a semi-circle.

"Chief?" Sullivan questioned.

"Lucas and I have some news," Vic stated.

"Did she call the chief Lucas?" Dean whispered to Jack.

"I didn't just go on vacation by myself," Vic explained. Her palms were beginning to sweat. She didn't think telling her friends the truth about her and Ripley would be so stressful, but she wasn't sure how they would react. She knew Travis might be a little angry that he wasn't invited to their wedding. And she was pretty sure the others might be mad about the fact that they didn't even know she and Lucas were dating in the first place. But it was time to come clean.

"She went on vacation with me," Ripley continued. "We went on vacation together."

"Wait, I don't understand. You went on vacation…" Andy began.

"Together?" Dean finished.

Vic could see on everyone's faces, except Travis and Jack, that they were trying to make sense of what Vic was saying.

"We've been dating for a little while now," Vic explained, her words coming out quickly. "I kept it from most of you because our relationship was against the rules."

"From most of us?" Maya asked. "Who knew?"

She looked around, as did everyone else. Travis looked away sheepishly. Jack did the same.

"You knew?" Andy practically yelled at Jack. "How come you knew, but I didn't? I thought all us girls were supposed to stick together?"

"Jack found out by accident," Vic explained.

"Trust me," Jack said. "It would have been easier if I didn't know."

"And we appreciate your discretion," Ripley stepped in. "All of your discretion." He looked at Sullivan as he said the last part.

"There's sort of more to the story, though," Vic stated.

She took her left hand out from behind her back. "While we were away in Hawaii, we sort of..."

"You got engaged?" Travis exclaimed, cutting her off. "Let me see the ring!"

Vic held her hand out and Travis looked at her rings.

"Wait, there's two rings here," Maya said, examining her finger along with Travis.

"We also sort of got married," Vic responded in a hurried tone.

"Wait…what?!" Travis replied.

"You got married?" Andy asked.

"Congratulations!" Dean said.

Immediately Vic and Ripley were peppered with questions. It took Vic some time to convince Travis that he could still help them plan a party in Seattle and that she did wish he had been there. They told the story of the fire on the boat and their small wedding ceremony and everything else in between, except for the lurid details of their time spent in the bedroom of their bungalow. By the time they were done, everyone was hugging and handing out their congratulations. And Vic, again, couldn't stop smiling.

"I think this calls for a drink after shift," Jack announced when they had all filed back in to the kitchen to finish their breakfast. Ripley sat beside Vic, their fingers entwined. He looked at her and she looked back him. He leaned over and kissed her briefly.

"It feels good to do that out in the open," Ripley said.

Before the others could respond with teasing and shouts of delight, the alarm sounded.

"You can sit this one out if you want," Sullivan said to Vic. "I'll even give you the day off to celebrate."

"No thanks, captain," Vic replied. As enticing as it sounded to spend another whole day with Ripley, she was ready for life to go back to normal. Or, at least as normal as life could be as a newlywed. "I'm ready to get back to work."

As the others rose from the table and hurried to get ready, Vic crawled onto Ripley's lap and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For making this the best secret vacation ever."

"Well, the good news is we never have to go on another secret vacation again," Ripley reminded her.

"Oh, that's too bad. I kind of liked being a secret. It was sexy."

He laughed. "You better go before they leave you behind." Vic slipped off his lap. "Be careful out there."

"Always. I love you."

"I love you, too," Ripley called as Vic left to do her job. A job they both loved. And now they could love it together, out in the open, and not in secret.

Author's Note: That's it! That's all she wrote…literally. I hope no one is too disappointed that I didn't write about the actual wedding ceremony. Despite the fact that I've been in 6 weddings, I don't really like writing wedding scenes. I think it feels like too much pressure to get it right. Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who has been following this story and leaving such positive comments. When I first started writing this story, it was to heal my broken heart after what happened on Station 19. I hope maybe I helped a few others heal as well. I do have an idea (or two) floating in my head for another Vicley story. But if I do write anything, it won't be published for a while. But definitely stay tuned if you're interested. Thanks again!


End file.
